


【FF14|于桑】伊尔美格杂记

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [43]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *此为系列，今后以章节翻页的方式随便更新，专用于摸鱼调剂的5.0外观现代AU一家三口日常单元剧。*各篇统一设定，现代魔法师向导ver于里昂热/自由职业哨兵ver桑克瑞德，初高中普通学生ver琳。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 18





	1. 1.约定无限的未来

深层睡眠的梦境被中断的感觉并不好，于里昂热头疼脑胀地做着深呼吸，视线一清晰回来立即摸索身旁的位置，指尖碰到另一人刺棱短发后才缩回来。

“……干嘛。”

仅是这一点触碰足以令桑克瑞德惊醒，于里昂热抱歉地咳嗽两声清清喉咙，侧过身重新摸上那头短发，暗示性地扯扯它们，让桑克瑞德靠过来一点。余光瞥见窗外路灯光线和晨曦对撞，于里昂热认为他们也不剩多少偷懒的时间了。

“睡眠质量堪忧境地不改，我要考虑调整你的安神饮料配方。”

“跟我睡眠质量没关系，谁碰我我都得醒，更何况你呼吸节奏不对，刚才有没有窒息？”

于里昂热顺着男人后脑的短发：“我认为没有。”

“你自己不知道。”桑克瑞德反手抓住精灵的手腕转过身来，“警惕反应不仅在于有人悄悄碰我，还包括接触前这个人身上许多细节因素。你的心跳和呼吸速率，以及接触我时动作中暗含的目的性，都足够警醒一个受训程度相当的人。”

“谨遵当值哨兵教诲，学生将铭记在心，力求下次不再犯同一错误，可在无知无觉中，将你困入双臂。可惜啊，大多数时候我实现这一目标时，你的样子都不好看。”

“好了吧，天还没全亮就开始跟我算旧账。……说吧，怎么了？”

“嗯，这个……”于里昂热回忆着中断的梦境，一手拢着男人的头，眉毛折了起来，“魔法师的梦境不同于常人，我担心这也许和我昨天承接的委托有关。”

“从头开始说。”

“普通的梦境罢了，无非不该出现的野兽凶恶化，驰踏人间。”

“我在里头出什么事了？”

这才是于里昂热不太愿意提及的。他低下头缩起手臂，抵上男人腰部。男性早晨常见的某一现象和跃然入眼，桑克瑞德一看精灵的脸色，不悦地哼了一声。

“不肯说就算了，不过别担心，这回我不跟你去。我再翘掉今天的班就拿不到工钱了——”

男人作势要起身伸懒腰，却被于里昂热扯着裤头拽了回来。

“哈……干什么……”

缠吻含着唾液隔夜发苦的味道纵深而入，舌头妨碍呼吸，很快导致气息不畅，加上被揉着下体，脸颊不可抑制地红了起来。

“唔、喂……”桑克瑞德不甘地挣开，用力捉住精灵乱摸的手，“停下，别闹，我这就得起床，琳今天开始参加运动会训练，我得做早餐……”

然而这只能让于里昂热收敛一点。“已经这么胀了……你要带着它莅临厨台么？”精灵迅速捕获桑克瑞德的嘴唇，重新掠夺着无处躲避的舌头和口腔内壁，重重擦拭上颚和牙床，再将男人的舌头吸向自己，下身同时挺动，将两人的肿胀握在一起。受梦境影响，于里昂热是急不可耐想从手心中滚烫的柱体上寻回桑克瑞德存在的感觉，不过也不忘偷瞄对方的脸，生怕桑克瑞德坚持拒绝。

然而桑克瑞德不太坚定地看向两人下身又移开目光，轻声叹了口气后，再开口就挑衅着弯着嘴。

“看看谁先？”他忽然积极，一手握紧两人性器撸动之时向于里昂热凑近，争夺着空气和性器在掌心抽送的空间。额发滑下遮了两眼，其间光芒随着窗外街道路过车辆大灯透过窗帘的几丝光线一晃，意味深长，“我要……你速战速决。”

男人轻咬起于里昂热的下唇和下巴，看似给于里昂热追逐嘴唇的机会，手淫技巧却占尽上风，一夺走精灵分心兼顾的能力就迅速用上空闲的手抚触精灵腰间和背，从腿后滑进股间揉捏起双腿间的囊袋，自己的膝盖也侵入了于里昂热的安全空间。反转这种局势对他来说不过是将一条在火上油煎的鱼翻一面，桑克瑞德以行动和笑容证明，他要不留余地地想让于里昂热快，于里昂热可没什么机会。

不一会儿于里昂热自己反倒喘息地比男人急促沉重，仅能勉力欺压过去，用体重压着男人双唇以封住对方嘲弄的笑容，但下身忽视了他的意志，在桑克瑞德勾着手指小心控制过力道、指甲尖对前端的刮擦里缴械。

于里昂热挫败地倒了下来，全压在桑克瑞德身上好一阵发懵。不过男人的体温还没降下去，怀抱非常充实。

“桑克瑞德……”精灵嗫嚅几下，轻轻舔开桑克瑞德落在自己嘴边的鬓发衔着耳垂吹气，“……早餐，我想吃厚蛋烧。”

“那么花时间的东西，你要是不来这一发我还有空。”

于里昂热没有放弃地用下巴压住男人头顶：“厚蛋烧……”

“休想。起开，我要去洗洗。”

桑克瑞德抓走自己方才给蹭到一侧的内裤，低头一看不免愁眉苦脸，再转头一瞥于里昂热，两条眉毛几乎要倒竖起来。

“你几点出门？”

“若无旁事，十点。”

“出门前洗洗床单和你的裤子晾出去。”

但他说了半天也没听见身后精灵给自己半点回应，疑惑得回头一看，迎面赶上于里昂热悄悄在被单下移动、蛇似地想要碰到男人后腰的五指。皮肤和被单摩擦得窸窸窣窣，桑克瑞德敏锐的听觉大笑着对大脑说，瞧，这向导以为自己没被发现。

可桑克瑞德并未阻止，等于里昂热抵达目的地了，他才略带安慰地说：“不疼了，别老想它。”

“皮下的……”

“全好了。大魔法师，帮我把衣服叫过来。”

“这世上没有让衣服长脚的魔法。”

“嘁。”桑克瑞德好笑地离开床去开衣柜，也听见走廊另一边琳的房间传来女孩苏醒的动静，“你开车去，对吧？”

“计划如此。”

“我知道了。”

卧室的小洗浴间里响起一阵粗率的水声，没十分钟，桑克瑞德又匆匆奔出，湿淋淋的手臂挂着准备换上的休闲衫。

“除了厚蛋烧以外还想吃什么？”这时晨曦开始展露自己万物之主的派头，阿波罗驾着远方列车之声驰骋天穹，桑克瑞德知道于里昂热起床的速度，只给窗帘敞开一半。

“像厚蛋烧一样的食物。”于里昂热回答，仔细看着水珠从男人背部珍珠落盘似地滚下。桑克瑞德不在极端忙碌的尖头上行走，身上水不擦干便不穿上衣。比起用毛巾的人造粗糙，哨兵极度敏锐的知觉更喜欢自然热量拂过皮肤蒸发水分，这个习惯给于里昂热多增加了几秒观赏的时间，也就是桑克瑞德对着落地窗舒展上身肌肉、简单扩开胸膛、肩部和扭动腰部让身体能量随血液和阳光运送开来的时间。

不过他的“合理要求”也合情合理地遭到了男人的拒绝。

“有什么吃什么！真是的。”

桑克瑞德离开卧室的速度和往常一样带着一股风，早晨简单一次小运动的效果卓然。于里昂热微笑着窝回被子里，阳光的斜线拉长，他也越笑越温和，直到嘴角不能拉得再开，屋外传来桑克瑞德翻动煎锅、琳刷牙和播放单词朗诵录音的声音，于里昂热的笑容才戛然萎缩。

骇人梦境不会轻易被这个平凡早晨的平凡温馨驱散。于里昂热侧过身，脸颊冰凉地贴着枕套。那不过是仅能在于里昂热仔细回忆下拾取几块片段的梦境，零零星星的枯草和一块深褐色痕迹，靴子踏上去踩不出印子，边缘也是一条长长拖拽出去的尾巴，不见尽头。他记得自己沿着痕迹拖拽的方向迈步，却不记得四周是否有光，不过既然是梦，造梦神不会让他看不清目标所在。于里昂热为造梦神操控而不为自身意志使唤，停在了让他心底突然燃烧起抗拒和回避欲望的地方。

这时他醒来便如五感四肢错位，仿佛不久前桑克瑞德的精神屏障被击碎时透过连接传导来的感觉一般；可他再想追溯所有画面片段的起源却一无所获，唯独四肢触觉恢复瞬间冒头的不真实感与空虚感令他心悸。

古魔法师训诫有云，不成型的梦反具有意义，更何况于里昂热还是个向导，睡眠中精神世界成像是否平和，关系到他自己或桑克瑞德在面对挑战时是否能安全。

他的脸向枕头侧得深了一些，几乎全埋进其中，鼻孔不透气。

“……它的尽头。”于里昂热闷闷喃喃，“何物存在于斯，何事预示于斯？”他再细细梳理能与之联系上的回忆。地上的痕迹毫无疑问是血迹，于里昂热一想起它的形状就坚信不已，并逐渐找回对它的印象。他见过这样的血迹，一大片、拖拽着的……于里昂热换了口气。“桑克瑞德。不……那已是渡过的诸多难关之一，甘甜莲子剔走的莲心。”他在枕头里摇摇头，“但魔法师的梦并不只用于回忆。过去是未来的缘起，昭告风起的摇铃。”

像他刚刚触摸的桑克瑞德腰上的位置，尾椎骨凹陷中不正常地微微凸起的一小片儿、早已快要看不清的疤痕，往大了说，于里昂热奢望着不再在桑克瑞德身上其他地方看到比它更新的一片，而往小了说，也许是哪个云雨的夜里，亲吻与抚慰路线上的绊脚石。

当然——于里昂热合起眼，半步跨进精神图景。他没有马上将图景全盘展开，而是根据此刻心情选择了图景一角的瀑布，拾起湍流中的落叶，为落叶沥出的水滴中隐约晃动的血丝抽了抽鼻子。水本清流，落叶是瑕疵，而这条能让于里昂热在图景中清凉静心的瀑布里几时出现了落叶，于里昂热自己也说不清楚，仅是知道在没有两张完全相同的落叶的世界规则里，这些落叶如同计算机复制粘贴产物在精神图景中显现，等于里昂热弄明白它们代表的含义，落叶已经流过了四五张。有时它们只是安静地漂着，有时又像这时一样，揭开时犹如戳破了的水泡，殷出一丝丝不明朗的血色。

大约是所想影响所见，于里昂热托着落叶让它随风而去，关闭了精神图景。这苦思冥想无果的魔法师撑起上身，揉揉头发，再次吸吸鼻子，颇为意外却又说不上是全然惊喜地闻到一股油煎的味道。

“于里昂热！”家中收养的女孩拍起了门，喊声元气充足，只要是惦记女孩过去忧郁内向惶恐不安模样的人都会为之欣喜，“吃早餐啦！桑克瑞德说可以吃早餐啦！”

他对着门缝弹弹手指，充分显现“魔法师”不寻常的特色，在门缝中造出一瞬琉璃璀璨，无声地告知女孩自己已经听到，不至于让女孩唐突闯进屋来，面对他不便示人的身躯。

果然，琳小声惊呼，开心的脚步声一路远向客厅。于里昂热也趁此时简单冲掉身上黏着的白浊，漱掉嘴里残留的味道，披起在家中常穿的轻便衣物。

作为一个五感和普通人无二的向导，于里昂热这些家居服的布料却比家里另外那个敏锐的哨兵还要挑剔，穿起来也形近裙装甚至留了两套裙装，不过真要穿上裙装，多半是他要进入工房了。

“早餐菜色是……”于里昂热一进饭厅就见男人在擦洗厨台，“是我期待的什么吗？”

“早上好！是厚蛋烧哦！桑克瑞德啊，一边说来不及了来不及了一边非要做厚蛋烧……”

“行啦，你快吃。”桑克瑞德挂起煎锅的动作太重，锅子晃着撞上墙，哐当一大声。

精灵暗暗噙着笑。

“嚯……桑克瑞德可听说，终身一心之人，不理解花花肝肠负心汉为何更吸引翩翩彩蝶？”

桑克瑞德擦净手开始清点琳要参加运动会训练时的必备应急药，嘴里没好气地哼哼表示不知道。

“因为负心汉比忠心人更清楚，如何在烟花绽放刹那，抓住情人的灵魂。”

男人把先一步吃完早餐的女孩拉到身边，蹲下身给女孩戴上头盔：“……吃你的，少在那里卖乖。”

于里昂热也不多话，在心心念念的厚蛋烧旁款款落座，切下一块正欲观赏。

而后他拖长了尾音。

“——哎呀——”

“早跟你说了没时间。”桑克瑞德得意地哼了一声，在琳询问是不是要坐摩托去训练时扣紧头盔，“反正还是个厚蛋烧嘛，五分熟，艺术家的追求。”说完他不忘甩来一个眼神，好像这样就能再赢于里昂热一次似地乐呵呵牵起琳的手，没两下就扔下于里昂热一个人面对流着蛋黄液的半熟厚蛋烧。“可别在等会儿去见客户的时候拉肚子哦。”他关起门时两指贴着嘴唇抛出飞吻，于里昂热抬头得慢，只觉得这个飞吻的尾巴拍在自己额头上，半熟的厚蛋烧吃在嘴里都酸溜溜的。

“灵魂绽放的光芒。”于里昂热叹着气放下叉子，“负心人不知罪孽，缺乏忠心人的自持。早春三月傲放之繁盛，自然比剥去苦衣方能品味得到的芬芳……更具有直白地俘获心灵的力量。长年同感官浪潮搏斗的你怎会不懂呢……”

他思索一番，放弃将厚蛋烧放进微波炉的打算，复而对追溯梦境起源又做了一次无谓的努力。而等厚蛋烧吃净，盘子仅残留几颗显然是桑克瑞德有意为之的煎焦了的火腿丁时，于里昂热用叉子摆弄几下，敲敲脑门。

“除开它，早晨时光也是摇匀的蛋清。若不是当下今时，或需多浏览已知而积累未知才能解读。”

他说得好像自己脑子里装满了摇匀的蛋清，只不过里头掉进了一颗碎骨。但挑走碎骨的方法不止一种，于里昂热决定把它当做一个当前未知而也许今后将有大用的警示。

早餐盘子盛在洗手池里泡着水，精灵给桑克瑞德发了条短信。

『请你早点回家来洗。』

他猜这男人还骑着摩托车在马路上奔驰，马达嘟嘟嘟地穿透风声和安全盔。谁知桑克瑞德没一分钟就回了条信。

『你今天是怎么回事？』

于里昂热算了算从家到琳的学校的距离，看来桑克瑞德开超速了。

『注意安全。』

『怎么回事啊，又开始神神道道的。』

隔着信号，于里昂热一时不知如何作答才是正确。信号对面是个哨兵、多面手和在人心中穿行采撷的虎鲸，于里昂热不把自己的疑问解决掉，就无法用普通的安慰骗过男人的眼睛。

他把手机放在茶几上，时钟响了一声，报告早晨七点，离于里昂热预定要以魔法师身份去处理委托的时间还有三个小时，于里昂热还能看会儿书，在工房里准备好要带上的道具。

END.


	2. 2.失忆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 备注：  
> 玛涅斯：阿拉米格湖区出没的B怪，传说是废王暴政时代被关押在地下的冤狱死者死后怨灵集合。  
> 纳里蓬：雷克兰德A怪，技能“注射过敏元”和十全大补汤。  
> 对没错我就是想……

“怎么这么麻烦啊……”

“要是不麻烦，你也不用来找我了。”

“快……你要多少钱都行！带我出去……”

“行了行了。”桑克瑞德扔掉空弹匣换上新的，重新托在面前瞄准入口，嘴里悻悻嚼着口香糖，“你再唠叨，连我也觉得麻烦了。”

他靠着掩体，将准星定格在普通人体站立起来后约摸为心脏位置的高度上，手指微曲，哨兵的感官能力在帮助他捕捉周遭任何一丝异变气息的同时，也使他能精确地让手指和扳机保持着绝对平衡的接触力度。身后委托人发出紊乱的呼吸和心跳声，还不安地在掩体上抓挠指甲，桑克瑞德必须得多加一道障壁，把委托人身上除了生命热能体征以外所有会影响到他感官运行节奏的声响全部隔绝开去，并稍用一秒庆幸自己临出门前和接受过一次于里昂热的向导素，尽管那个过程从物理上说并不太舒服，不过有效地增加了他在这种情状下的自我调整能力。

毕竟不论是于里昂热还是桑克瑞德，再加上提交委托的中间人，谁都没料到雇主是个倒霉蛋，前前后后两场黑市交易全都给交易对象出卖了。第一次桑克瑞德发现得快，赶在与交易对象见上面之前拖走了雇主，第二次，也就是眼下，托这位雇主的固执与自尊心的福，两人都掉进了陷阱。要是他们能早看出来，别说中间人会不会找上门而于里昂热同不同意桑克瑞德接手，光是桑克瑞德自己都会婉言拒绝，此时就能呆在家中花园里给琳新种下的铃兰除草再给于里昂热这段时间突然兴起就算招惹蚊虫问题特别严重也宝贝得不行的碗莲换水，末了喝一杯于里昂热特别热衷于炫耀其实一点味道都没有的清茶，吃一块于里昂热特别热衷于炫耀其实甜得过了头的松饼。

他没形象地吐掉口香糖，一呼一吸间眼角抽动，反手在雇主头顶一扣。耳中轰鸣炸了锅，这种声音意味着来者不是人类，凭借听觉和对非人类所发魔法力的感知可以推测敌人距离他们约有几十米远，可桑克瑞德扩开的视野有限，精神向导又被他派得太远，再让精神向导赶回来替他搜集敌人正体的情报是来不及了。

问题在于，桑克瑞德很清楚就在不过五六分钟前的火并里，被他射杀下来的都是人类。

“唉……倒霉。”

他紧紧扣着恐惧颤抖的雇主的脑袋，精神壁垒抵住不正常的魔法力冲击，陀枪的右手稳住不动，枪口却相左上方偏了一丁点，而后在轰鸣声带来的波动频率提高瞬间，开出一枪。

普通人开枪不似冷兵器刀刀入肉，子弹不会给人类反馈手感，但桑克瑞德是个哨兵——他特意在这一发子弹中加了点哨兵特有的料，声音的波纹或物体振动的波纹与之同调，他将能通过从子弹透入目标身躯的共感判断敌人的本质——

空无而虚幻，像疾跑穿过一缕爆炸后的烟，触觉极轻似无，而嗅觉仅捕获一丝硫磺味。桑克瑞德咬了下牙。

“妖灵……”

妖灵大多生在墓地，由死者的怨灵和多年累积在墓地中的混沌以太催发。桑克瑞德护着雇主一路逃到这里，外头留下了好几条尸体，妖灵的存在感就和这些尸体的位置相当且出现得突然，说明妖灵直接由外头的尸体变化而来。而短短数分钟内从尸体突变为妖灵，桑克瑞德猜想这些妖灵背后的法师大概就是想要自己雇主小命的正主了。

他眯细了眼睛，呼唤精神向导改变路线去追索于里昂热离支援到位还有多远，也来不及询问自己雇主到底都惹了什么人，身体拔上掩体顶部，抽出短刀和家里的大魔法师给的护符。

“妈的，你到底招惹了谁？”

闯进入口的妖灵不比以往人们印象中飘在半空中遮着破斗篷的小圆球，这已是能双腿直立行走的人形妖灵，幽蓝色火焰裹着滚过石油似的表壳。普通子弹没有效果，桑克瑞德要不是给短刀贴上护符也一样是白费力气。但于里昂热的护符亦非全能，不过是给桑克瑞德以备万一用，仅能给妖灵表壳击穿一点裂缝，幽兰火风吹般一晃，很快复原。

这绝不是单一具尸体就能做出来的妖灵。精神向导很快往回赶，远远向桑克瑞德投来沿途侦查的结果：于里昂热已抵达外围，而桑克瑞德这一路上击杀的敌人尸体全都消失了。

多个灵魂整合来的妖灵，抬手挥击都裹挟着巨斧那样的威压。桑克瑞德一刀压制不成，堪堪侧开，在撕裂的左臂上随手抹了把。“玛涅斯。”他让精神向导回去，把这个词带给于里昂热，“是阿拉米格来的魔法师，可能是死灵术士。让于里昂热把他的宝石兽给我换过来！”男人被玛涅斯的压感逼退，碍着恶灵的魔法气息会动摇感官障壁，他选择暂时拉开距离拖延，并对精神向导下命令，“你跟着于里昂热！”

玛涅斯受召唤者指示，气势汹汹锁定了躲在暗处的雇主，见桑克瑞德退却立刻转换方向扑打上前，满身浑浊以太外溢，散发着腐烂的味道。桑克瑞德追过去要阻止，却一再忌惮这种以太。距离太近，若是给影响得太深，难保他的屏障不被打破。于里昂热一定明白向导那一侧的任务不是赶到他身边做什么帮他撑住精神屏障的傻事，而是得兵分两路找到召唤者，分散召唤者控制玛涅斯的注意力。

于里昂热一定明白，并能尽快解决那个召唤者，或者把召唤者带到他身边来，无论如何总而言之——

桑克瑞德豁然睁眼，眨巴好几下都摆脱不了眼里的水。他知道自己的姿势不该在战场上出现，但不等他迅速唤起反射神经，就先一步认出了于里昂热的体温。

“……记起来了？”这向导在桑克瑞德此时很难看得到的地方伸来手掌覆上他的额头，“感觉怎么样？”

很近。桑克瑞德记得几秒钟前于里昂热的位置应该在数百米外。

“记……起来……”他的吐字也不容易，却不是虚弱无力的，而是早就被某种油墨浸透，黏腻着连桑克瑞德自己都快不认识，“……什么？”

他没能及时注意到自己的窘境，但基于哨兵体质，身体感觉复苏起到了将他带回现实的作用。他开始抑制不住发抖，本能地妄图把自己塞进一个虚无空间，再想问于里昂热前因后果也说不出整句话；外界信息素钻进每一个毛孔而结合热几乎烧干了脑浆，这像他没和于里昂热结合前的模样。

可是这不对，他已经不是只靠注射向导素维持冷静的哨兵了。他无助地寻找于里昂热的位置，嘈杂的感知让他没法确定于里昂热是不是在自己身边，尽管那精灵的手还盖着他的额头。他仅能确定自己没有伤病，否则这般五感全开的状态再加上伤病，他睁开眼的后果只有掉进黑洞而无其他。所以这一切还是被控制过了的，桑克瑞德艰难地喘着气，努力找回触觉和思维能力的联系，辨认自己身处何方。

“你在家里，琳在楼上煮土豆泥，她能照顾好自己的晚饭。你在上周接的委托，被你斥为倒霉鬼下的蛋，而你因处置委托期间发生的意外，段时间遗忘了意外发生的过程。”于里昂热的声音跳出信息素的乱流，“慢慢想起来，桑克瑞德。如果你想不起来，就不能给这位踏上背运大船的雇主作证，也拿不到这笔雇佣金……你使用了从前提取自纳里蓬的过敏元，尝试在过量信息素里搜索记忆。”

“我、忘了……吗……咕……”

无处发泄的信息素仿佛造成肿瘤的剧毒团聚在身体每个角落，桑克瑞德逐渐记起的确是他要求这么干的来着。那个倒霉蛋雇主可把他气坏了，偏偏这笔雇佣金足够丰厚，能供一家人坐吃山空三个月不必再接委托——只要于里昂热不脑袋发热，一拍大腿买下什么古董市场上的奇怪文物的话。

脑袋发热，桑克瑞德怔懵地抓着这个词。于里昂热在哪？他已经知道自己在于里昂热位于家中小楼地下室的工坊里了，到处都是嗡嗡作响能自己说话的魔法道具，连半成品都能开口骂架。既然他提了这个要求，那一定就是于里昂热建议他到工坊中来实施计划的。纳里蓬的过敏元，桑克瑞德呜咽不止，抠着一块好像是布料的玩意儿——过敏元把于里昂热先前给他的向导素冲刷掉，将哨兵过人的感知力激活到没有固定向导时才有的状态——为什么得这么做？桑克瑞德觉得自己快炸开了，热，或者狂躁，以及无遮拦地暴露在粗糙的信息素之中的六神无主——为什么得这么做？桑克瑞德尝到了咸味，他觉得自己的脸一定非常难看，拼命想遮住它。

而后于里昂热放在男人额头上的手移到了双眼上。

“慢慢来。”露出的额头得到了什么柔软的接触，“那一小部分记忆没有离你而去，只是被封印在感官的某个地方……”

“差一点儿了……差一点儿！”

男人只顾着翻滚，可没滚几下又无处可去了，像是给于里昂热关进了罐子——是有过那么一回，那会儿他们还没结合，于里昂热敲碎了他的屏障，把他的精神图景压成了一只罐子。发生那种事的原因又是什么来着？噢，第一次发生结合热的时候。可他们谁都不肯承认那是结合热，于是于里昂热认为先将其压抑起来，好过在两人谁都不肯承认的情况下发生结合。但是现在想这事儿有什么用？桑克瑞德用手臂狠狠压着自己的脸。

“你……于、里……昂热……”

他忽然确定于里昂热在亲吻自己的额头，也从混乱的信息素中闻到对方在外围徘徊的气味。

“你进来、进……”

那向导模模糊糊应和着，因为桑克瑞德急不可耐地抢夺了他的嘴唇，意图先利用唾液交互打通现下急需要的连接。向导的存在疾风骇浪般地冲进来，先将充斥于精神中无用的信息素刷净，再在向导的引领下寻寻觅觅。男人几乎能描绘出于里昂热赤着脚走过自己图景里的浅滩时脚掌上的薄茧和纹路、脚趾和脚跟对沙子的压感、每一步对大地造成的震动。他伸去四肢中的某一肢，如愿碰到了于里昂热的脚；接着是被抚摸，向导的存在感突兀而充实地填了进来。精灵踩进海边浪花退后的白线里，脚趾贴着下一波海浪的边缘。

噗滋……轻轻的一声，濡湿且厚实。已经全都湿了，毫无疑问——桑克瑞德倒抽起气，一次次蠕动着要全部迎进来。于里昂热的衣服、皮肤表面的毛发和汗、埋进自己身体的器官上的薄皮以及和内壁摩擦时翻起的褶皱，形成一种粗野的印象盖过了乱七八糟的信息素。而于里昂热自己却仍像个洁癖严重的大哲学家，从海水中捞出一块发了霉的木板，嫌恶地看了又看。

“我想我们要找的，就是这个。唉……桑克瑞德，为什么总是防不胜防，总有漏洞呢。”

“什、唔……”

图景里的于里昂热蹲在沙滩上，潜心解读这块木板的象征意义，活像个冷静得有点疯子味道的生物学家。总归是不正常的，桑克瑞德无奈又烦恼地大声呻吟，这家伙物理上还在他身体里蛮横呢。借着感官全开的机会，不说对敏感处的安抚揉搓，光是普普通通地挤压肠壁，对神经的反馈都是肆无忌惮的轰炸。于里昂热捡到的到底是什么啊？男人试图询问却一开口就不得不听着自己不成调的抽泣声，偏偏于里昂热一时似乎还不准备全部进来，肿胀卡在喉咙里似地堵着肠道，前端顶钻着肉壁。精神上欢迎向导的进入但身体只填了一半，半拉子得不到抚慰的感知依旧带来折磨，男人反复扭动着，要求于里昂热关照他的欲望全部进来该干什么就干什么，谁知于里昂热仅是握住了他的下体，手法镇定得冷酷。

“不要心急，请等待我解读完毕……”向导啵滋啵滋地用舌头搅弄男人的耳廓，含住耳垂轻咬，扳住他的下巴将手指送给他舔吮，“要是害怕自己的声音……就含着。”但精灵另一只手表达的却不是这个意思，它在桑克瑞德胸前隔着衣物拧起乳尖，拔高这两粒红肿，而又在男人高亢起来的反应中夸赞着“好孩子”，也不知道到底是不是真心，因为男人终于等到这向导把阴茎全部推挤进来时，起到抚平汹涌感知作用的向导素全都消失了。桑克瑞德在自己为了唤起感官潜能而注射的过敏元中彻底失去了后援。

于里昂热从图景里消弭，阴茎粗重地顶开肠壁来回划拉，肢体则一面制住男人颤抖起来的身躯，一面不断在各个部位上用带着电流般的指尖抚触，着重停留的地方则加剧力道，令哨兵此时脆弱得不堪一击的感官遭到冲压，哭音都沦落成低沉破碎的哑声，腰肢撑不住而软塌下去、再把自身送进兽嘴。

生理性的泪水沾了满脸而下身泌出的体液仿佛取代了双腿。过多放大的官能快要烧断脑干时桑克瑞德又找到了于里昂热的存在，鼓胀的、能在脑海中显现线条的性器，龟头发紫，一下一下撑开肠子的条纹，填进脑子复杂的构造，阴恻恻吐出的汁液溶进脑浆。桑克瑞德开始无法辨认自己，身下慢慢失去知觉，嘴里含着什么也快忘记了，喉咙干枯地颤动，除了交媾的水声外只听得到琳在他头上，隔着一层天花板，哼着歌洗碗。

所以，他忘了什么来着？

桑克瑞德再醒来时，琳恰好在玄关和于里昂热道别。

下身还是一片麻木，哨兵痛苦地咕哝着，裹紧了被子。他的精神向导睡在窗台上，白乎乎的一团，斑纹尾巴护在身侧而于里昂热的那一只则睡在窗台底下，姿势几乎完全一样。

“……你们怎么就能睡得着啊。”桑克瑞德说得迷迷瞪瞪，搓了搓凌乱的短发再揉揉眼睛，突然注意到床头柜上摆着一杯早就放好等着他睡醒的药水。

他挪动过去，一靠近水杯就闻到杯子边上残留的于里昂热的味道。最后那向导肯定给他重新造好了屏障，可是这股味道依旧穿透屏障，直冲着鼻腔倒灌进来，再迟钝的哨兵都能解读得出留下这股味道的向导在干这事儿的时候有多不痛快。桑克瑞德懊丧地叫了一声倒回床里，不敢回想先前自己最后是怎么让于里昂热停下操弄的。他甚至能在翻动身体时察觉到两腿关节由于张得太开和太久而引发的酸痛，还有刻在体内挥之不去的异物入侵感。

所以，他忘了什么来着？桑克瑞德放平自己，一闭上眼睛便能想得到于里昂热送着琳出门，在楼下的小院里给碗莲换水，再拿着水管四处走动，脚步一簌一簌的样子。

向导显然已经知道他醒了，冷不丁朝着哨兵的感知方向投来目光，勾起嘴笑了笑。

男人猛地又叫了一声，在于里昂热带着刺似的笑容里找到了丢失的拼图：他没能挡住那只玛涅斯身上的以太，交战中被玛涅斯捉着脖子吻了一口。虽然于里昂热赶到时玛涅斯已经趋显败势，但那会儿桑克瑞德的动作也仅剩下本能。他这时才记起被玛涅斯捉住时的画面，死者怨念、腐败臭味和召唤者加诸在玛涅斯身上的强大魔法通过这个吻捕捉了他的一部分理智。不过，因为召唤者已被于里昂热打败，玛涅斯自身不具备思考能力，只打乱了桑克瑞德那几秒内的感知力，记忆也散落其中，别的倒还……

他对着自己的嘴唇一阵乱摸，赶紧一鼓作气爬起来喝光于里昂热留下的药水。

“唉，倒霉。”

接着蒙住脑袋，假装没醒来过一样准备再大睡一场忘了它。

END.


	3. 3.躁郁症

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *无水平摸鱼混更，简单码完想码的丢头跑路。  
> *内容来源组织点梗……总之就是胸口抱娃的白毛。  
> *傻屌傻屌傻屌傻屌傻屌傻屌。

【1】

桑克瑞德想不暴躁都难，谁叫他前一晚多喝了两杯又还是三种酒，美其名曰庆贺琳在休学一年后重新追上课业进度，结果舌头还没捋直，人就横在客厅中间唱起了一闪一闪亮晶晶。都说喝醉的人硬不起来，但于里昂热没醉，所以天亮桑克瑞德爬起身时，只觉得自己可能这辈子都没法再硬了，而于里昂热只是笑着掀开被子，让他自己清理床单上的东西。

大清早的门铃就在响，难得的休息天，是琳开的门，接着唤于里昂热过去见见客人。桑克瑞德闷头闷脑揉揉屁股将床单草率往洗衣机里塞，抬头正撞上怀里抱着婴儿的于里昂热。

他有种走错了空间的感觉，于里昂热一如既往地从容镇定而施法时爱穿的观星纱裙飘逸金饰闪亮，怀里这看起来得有三四个月大的婴儿乖顺地嘬着拇指，咿咿呀呀。

“我还在做梦？”桑克瑞德揉完屁股又揉起眼睛，“你做了产房护士？”

于里昂热倒是根本没有要听的打算：“里奥尔送来的委托，麻烦你照顾这孩子两天。”

桑克瑞德立即唤醒哨兵的察知力，让精神向导追着刚走的里奥尔好几百米，但他能有什么办法呢？他走不动，里奥尔看不到白虎，所以这个孩子就得留在这里，整整两天。

“拜托……我还要出去。”

“我也要出去。”

“琳来的时候都已经十二三岁了！”

“我自己是婴孩时，同样不懂照顾自己。”

“那你的意思是你不帮忙咯？”

“当然……”

“喂。”

于里昂热张了张嘴，而婴儿扯起了于里昂热的衣襟，往下一拉，半边胸脯晃晃裸露出来，赶来看热闹的琳蓝眼睛大大一怔。

“哇！”

“琳！快看窗外，快，窗外有仙子猪！”

“在哪在哪？”

趁着少女被引开注意力，桑克瑞德偷偷顺手给于里昂热拉上衣襟，眼角在精灵脸上威胁性地瞄来瞄去。

“你帮忙的吧？”

“……帮。”

【2】

抱孩子的手法，让桑克瑞德意外的是，琳比他们都熟练。

那能怎么办呢，这孩子一到桑克瑞德手上就呜哇哇地哭，哭得哨兵躲进了书房满地找棉团，还得是于里昂热给他一管信息素才顶用。

于里昂热也不容易，孩子一到怀里手脚就利索地乱扯，他有生命危险。

“这是个男孩。”桑克瑞德幸灾乐祸地掀开襁褓，“哟，还挺圆的。”

这就让婴儿直接到了桑克瑞德怀里，正赶上提醒喂奶的闹钟响。

【3】

“他不喝！快想想办法，真给吵死了！”

“对、对啊，于里昂热……桑克瑞德会很难受吧？那个，要不……我来帮帮忙？”

“你抱着。”桑克瑞德捂着脑袋摇晃临时买来的奶瓶，自己用嘴唇试着牛奶的温度，“是不是太凉了？你知道我平常容易把温度判得太高……”

于里昂热仍是悠闲的模样，桑克瑞德说话时只忙着看手机。

“容我考虑，考虑需要时间。”

这向导放下手机，指头点了点脑门，突然像是脑门通了电，露出恍然大悟的神情。

桑克瑞德知道于里昂热一有这种表情就不会发生好事。

【4】

第二天桑克瑞德坐地铁去办另一件差事，那男婴就给于里昂热捆在他胸前，还抵着一侧胸膛固定了个奶瓶。

这成了地铁一景，桑克瑞德涨着脸，又为了抓稳和抱稳孩子腾不出手，只得面向窗外，假装自己是另一根扶手。

他咒骂了好几次为什么这事儿不是于里昂热来干，明明于里昂热都说，这孩子总给桑克瑞德身上的肌骨硌得疼，加上婴孩心智明净，惧怕哨兵的信息素，所以总是大哭不止。可于里昂热一给桑克瑞德绑上奶瓶，这孩子顿时就不哭了，好像也能看到桑克瑞德那只装成小猫咪的白虎似地，对着白虎的方向伸手乱抓。

对此向导解释说，要是桑克瑞德能理解孩子的恐惧所在，不把他当做一个不得不完成的任务和戒备的对象，信息素就会平稳下来，至少这一点，能让孩子不哭不闹。

男人的精神向导从来都向着于里昂热，给摸了两下脑袋立刻甩起尾巴，真把自己当一只猫。

而眼下这猫就蹲在桑克瑞德头顶，用尾巴逗着孩子玩。

“……别玩了。”

桑克瑞德感到人生毁了大半，受人关注的感觉从未如此尴尬。

怀里的孩子还动来动去，奶瓶子亦然。瓶底擦着布料，他觉得胸前特别痒。

【5】

这件事情说明这个屋子缺少一个女人，于里昂热公正客观地评价道。

桑克瑞德心底暗叫不好，总觉得于里昂热低下来的视线中多了一种觊觎的意味。

他停下嘴里的活——对于里昂热的乳尖钻着牙印和吻痕之类的——“向导不是更懂一些嘛？对人的情绪啊心里感觉啊，你们更懂一点。”并试图以此推卸责任。

“啊，是的。经过我的推测，孩子的心是……噗唔，桑克瑞德，这是在报复么？”

“每天在家里穿裙子的人又不是我！”

“但是你身上抚养过孩子的味道比我的多。”

“这是什么话……”

“琳更粘你。”

“谁说的啊？我很严格。”

于里昂热窃窃笑着，揉起伏在身上的男人头发。

【6】

这份差事的代价是桑克瑞德好些天都睡不着，连送走了孩子，他都会半夜对着天花板发呆，耳朵里是于里昂热的鼻息，脑子里是婴儿饿了的哭闹声。

这时他还会不自觉挠挠自己的胸口，仿佛那个奶瓶长在了上面。倒是琳对此心无芥蒂，洗净奶瓶后就将其放进卧室，偶尔装点饮料。

她没有父母照顾自己的记忆，桑克瑞德便由着她去玩。但是也许，不知道会不会有那个也许——琳也会……

他打了个哆嗦，揉起于里昂热的胸肌。

“你是婴孩时，也会这样。”于里昂热眼睛都没睁，睡意朦胧中捉住男人的手腕，“我不介意这个时候扮演一下……”

“闭嘴。”

桑克瑞德揉了一宿，第二天醒来时，发现于里昂热的琥珀躲在怀中，嘬着乳头。

END.


	4. 04.请用言情、爱情的风格

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 含R18内容，未成年人勿入。

【1】

弗弗鲁帕巡逻的街区开着一所三级合一的学园。学园占地面积不小，每次弗弗鲁帕巡逻都要在这一区域上花费一个多小时，还是在平安无事的情况下。如果换班时间在中午，弗弗鲁帕就会到学园食堂里挂张牌，打卡蹭顿饭。久而久之，弗弗鲁帕不仅作为街区巡警还作为蹭饭专家，对学园内的师资生源总人数及基础概况都有了比其他巡警还多一点的了解。

这天弗弗鲁帕在午餐排队时与学院保安打了个招呼，发现那保安正跟一个他不认识的白发男人说话。

学园保安制度森严，外人很少进得来，学生活动区域里连教师家属都不常见。弗弗鲁帕多看了那男人几眼，等对方走开后，他竖起巡警的警惕心和责任心，向保安询问对方身份。

“那是新来的体育老师。”保安说，“临时代课两星期。这个月学园的游泳课发生四次溺水事故你知道吧？”

“知道。”

“最后那次连上课的体育老师都受伤了，现在还躺在医院里没醒呢。没办法啊，找了个新的来代课。”

“噢。”弗弗鲁帕点了一盘炒面，端着炒面挑了个居中座位，“你们真能挑，代课老师跟挑模特似的。”

“昨天来的，在学生里很有人气，才上了一次课就招不少小女生围观。”

弗弗鲁帕是个拉拉菲尔族，熟识的保安也是拉拉菲尔族。两人各自看了眼对方的短手短腿。

“我也想有人气啊——”

“出这么大事，学园居然还不关闭泳池。”

“这个也很奇怪，一开始出事后，保健医生就告病住院了，大家都以为是溺水的学生自己身体有病，传染给了保健医生。后面两宗事故里的学生都是直接送到医院去的，可是医院查完这几个学生又说根本没有病，只是溺水而已，学园就从外头调了个新的保健医生过来，谁知道溺水事故还在发生……”

“但是到现在为止游泳池都没关闭吧？”

“是啊，没有关。”

“到底在想什么……”

“只能我们保安多辛苦点咯。”

“该不会水里有水鬼？”

“哈哈哈哈，怎么可能啊。”

【2】

“就是说，下水之前，一定要做好热身运动，不然在水里抽筋溺水就麻烦了哦。”

“那么如果可爱的学生溺水了的话，老师会不会——”

“给可爱的学生——”

“做人工呼吸啊——”

“我会把这个可爱的学生送到于里昂热老师那里去。”

“哇——”

“好啦，好啦。听我哨子。有没有不愿意下水的同学？时期特殊，老师不会批评他的哦。”

“没——有——”

“那就开始：头部运动！一，二，三，四——二，二，三，四——”

于里昂热拉开保健室窗帘，这个角度和距离，勉强能看到桑克瑞德带领一班学生做热身的侧影。

他端了一杯红茶倚着窗台，除了远处的泳池，保健室正面窗口面对的是学园的标准建制大操场，同一课时的另一批学生在操场上踢足球，特长班的两列田径选手则整整齐齐跑过跑道。

青春四溢的校园，谱写的是明日之星的序章。要是没有事故的话。

这一次的委托人是雅·修特拉。头两次溺水事故让保健医生一起住了院，案件才从普通的溺水事故转变为近似于灵异事件嫌疑进入恰巧在医院里当值的修特拉的视野。根据修特拉的检查结果，受害学生与保健医生都不单纯是溺水或患病，给有经验的“专家”一看，就知道受害人身上沾了不干净的东西。它让符合条件的人在短时间内内脏系统紊乱，如果原本就体弱带病，疾病便会被诱发出来，导致住院。先装扮成保健医生进入校园的是于里昂热，但还未能触及线索，新的事故接踵而至。他仅能在面对的其中一起事故中捉到灾厄来源的一线残存，存量不足以让他架设起检测仪做出有效追索。而那起连体育老师都被卷进去的事故则令于里昂热意识到这一切多半源自人为，经过再三斟酌，他叫来了最近不接生意赋闲在家的哨兵。

既然怀疑事故是人为，那么学园中可能潜藏着魔法师。临来前桑克瑞德为于里昂热筛查过全体师生的面上资料，但初步结论比较平常。等到夜里下班，能不能有些突破还要看桑克瑞德这两天和师生接触的感知结果。

今天桑克瑞德第一次带学生下泳池，于里昂热静静关注着对方在空间上和自己并不算太远，而实际也近有两百来米传播距离的信息素。

男人吹的口哨和操场上的哨令混在一块，十几分钟后传出嬉闹声，口哨便停止了，仅是偶尔桑克瑞德警告学生不能玩抛接跳水也不能到三米深水区去才再吹起。

下课铃敲响时，于里昂热一壶红茶恰好喝完。他从窗台边挪开，洗净茶壶，换上咖啡粉，等下一堂课的上课铃接着把学生唤回教室，桑克瑞德的脑袋在窗台边上冒出来。

“唷，于里昂热老师。——别这么看我，我没有战利品可以带给你做人工呼吸。”

“新船首日开航，相安无事，和平到港。”于里昂热端来滚烫的咖啡，“等价易物，你没有线索，我没有蛋糕。”

“放糖了吗？”

问是这么问，桑克瑞德拿走杯子时也不打算等于里昂热回答。

“完全不见动静，如果不是防备我这张生面孔的话，大约就是条件还不够。”

“条件……请详细描述。”

“我还得再观察一下。咖啡不错，家里也带一点这种味道的吧。”

“这是公家的咖啡粉。”

“真上道啊，‘于里昂热老师’。”

“我猜你说这话时，没有越过这道窗台的胆量。”

“谁说我不敢。”桑克瑞德咖啡杯一放就要爬上台子，膝盖都抬高了，但看着于里昂热定定戳在屋里的模样，两眼一翻笑了笑又滑回原位，“不在这里为难你。”

“多么体贴哟。”

“不体贴哪行啊，‘保健医生于里昂热老师’，长得比原来的保健医生好看，胆子大的小女生都在我这儿报名提问你开不开急救课了哦。”

“真可谓窗外冰晶高悬，与屋内壁炉生暖毫不相干，柴草嘲笑壁挂冰柱，也不知自己离灰飞烟灭仅差一厘。”

“孩子嘛，还没到时候。我们就是负责解决问题的雇员，不是教育家。你现在的角色是保健医生，除了保健以外的话题可别跟学生多嘴。”

“铭记在心，桑克瑞德‘老师’。”

“……还有啊，我不打算在不确切的情况下乱用哨兵能力，很容易被发现。我用我自己的方法，到时候万一有什么麻烦，千万别怪我。”

“怎么会呢，敝人还是衷心期待你在任务中表现的，否则当年信誓旦旦，对在下许诺‘行动表率任君差遣’的沃特斯先生名不副实，我也过意不去啊。”

“你就嘴上说说而已吧？”

于里昂热合起对话期间一直托在掌心拨弄的以太侦测仪表盘：“教职员工休息室是不是有很多身材不错的体育老师？”

“这是真的在为了委托发问，还是有意诓我。”

“凭心应答即可。”

“是。”

桑克瑞德大笑着跳下窗台跑了。

【3】

他们在下班时间错峰回家，桑克瑞德多呆了半小时，检查经过一整天使用的泳池。

琳就读的是另一所学校，放学路上还会在一间画室参加一小时兴趣培育。接送任务由于里昂热负责，恰好能错开人们认识他们两人实际关系的视野。最后真正先到家的是桑克瑞德，于里昂热与琳迟了二十分钟开门时，桑克瑞德用大锅煮的蔬菜汤正端上桌。

“鱼的料理，请做成清蒸。”

“下午你怎么不说？没有清蒸。”

于里昂热将西装挂上手臂，跨进厨房越过桑克瑞德肩头看了眼早就快蒸好的鲫鱼。

“做了老师，贴心方式也和从前不同了，桑克瑞德。”

“去去去，嫌自己西装没有油烟味？”

琳只当没厨房里没这两人，洗净手拿齐碗筷勺一一摆正，电视机调出于里昂热要看的新闻台，利用就餐前几分钟划拉几下手机。

“那个，桑克瑞德？”

“怎么。”

“我可以问么？于里昂热和你……在这次委托里，‘互相认识’吗？”

“作为教职工刚刚认识。”桑克瑞德盛出蒸鱼装盘，“算算日子，于里昂热呆得比我久，我昨天才认识他。”

“可是……你们在谈恋爱的照片，都传到我们学校来了。”

桑克瑞德把蒸鱼放在汤锅旁，瞅了眼琳举起的手机。

“发我这。喂，于里昂热，换衣服速度快点，吃完了要工作了。”

【4】

照片画面显示，拍摄者混在下课后的人群里，位处操场，在桑克瑞德正后方。游泳课下课时学生应该要回泳池旁的更衣室换掉泳装，而泳池、更衣室与操场、教学楼分别独立，换好衣服的学生的确要经过操场。

“我教的那班学生和当时在操场上的学生都有嫌疑，而且多半是我那班学生。”

“排除教师的理由是什么？”

“信息素。白虎在操场和教学楼中间的跳高沙丘上盯着。我一下课就在你窗口跟你说话，包括喝咖啡，时间不短。你看这个姿势，我正在爬窗台。算上我自己更衣、走到保健室窗前和说话、喝咖啡的时间，这时候游泳课的学生该换好衣服，经过操场回教学楼了。”

“你认为这是有意拍摄的？”

“没错，整个下午，我都没有从教职工或者其他班的学生嘴里听到这种八卦，刚才我也看了校内论坛，没找到这些消息。这张照片直接传到外校，估计是打算避开我们，利用八卦在外校打听我们的情况。”

桑克瑞德往沙发里一躺，叹了口气。

“明天起再假装我们不认识就比较难了，我还得往你那跑跟你说进度。”

“为什么不用手机？”

男人恍然想起手机这种工具，啪地用力拍了下脑门。

“对啊。我怎么给忘了。”

于里昂热已经脱净外衣准备入浴，关上浴室门前冲着男人所在的客厅方向凉飕飕地说：“您不是忘了，您只是想看‘保健医生于里昂热老师’的笑话。”

“不是啊，于里昂热老师——听我解释！”桑克瑞德跑到浴室门口假仁假义地喊了几声，谁知于里昂热其实并未锁门，男人手一拍就拍得开，还给里头的向导顺势拽进了浴室，“……我要告发你，保健医生骚扰游泳课代课教师。”

“明天开始，想用这个做角色扮演的台词也不错——这是消毒用的沐浴液。”

“为什么要用这个？”

“孩子的泳池。”于里昂热晃晃小瓶，“私处消毒。您是个成熟的游泳课代课教师了，请自己动手？”

桑克瑞德三下五除二脱完家居服往洗衣篮里一塞，横进浴缸：“保健医生来呗，都说得这么直白了。”

但在于里昂热往下腹和性器上涂抹这些所谓有消毒功效的沐浴液时男人又嚷：“你真不客气啊！”

“琳在学习哦。克制自己吧，成熟的游泳课代课教师。”

桑克瑞德直滑进浴缸的清水里，水面立刻浮起一层泡沫。他抗议“这根本就是普通的沐浴液”，然而双手都不推辞，搂着精灵两臂就往里拖。装修的时候买大号浴缸的决定一点错都没有，男人自鸣得意，抢来沐浴液小瓶也给自己手里抹。

“里外都消毒吗，保健医生于里昂热老师？”

“这是你要求的，可不能算作骚扰。”

“我给你做全方位挡箭牌，绝对不会有学生这么告你。”

“请务必配合——翻过去。”

“都这样了，太强人所难了吧？”桑克瑞德将双腿挂到浴缸两侧，扶正自己半勃的分身，“这样够不够好？”

“已经彻彻底底、证据确凿地……是骚扰的姿势了。”

于里昂热习惯性搓搓鼻梁，仿佛鼻梁上还挂着眼镜，再撷出一大块沐浴液，趁它未被浴缸的水冲淡前快速聚在指尖塞进男人体内。“你老实交代了吧，这位老师。”桑克瑞德嗅嗅沐浴液的味道，哨兵的能力轻易解析出实质，“新买的润滑膏？”

“它明明肩负神圣使命。”

“呼呼……嗯……也不必狡辩，你就是……想的话，怎么样都很神圣啦。”

于里昂热笑着不说话，两指扩张逐渐变成完全模仿性器的抽插动作，在对方后穴里压着前列腺来回移动，赋予目的明确的刺激。男人调侃的能力随之下降，一只手扶着自己分身揉搓撸动，另一只手不自禁揪着后脑发丝，整颗脑袋靠着浴缸边沿仰起。哨兵体质特点外加前门大开的姿势自然将男人体表变化展露无疑，像是不需于里昂热多手早已硬着充血的乳尖和周围立起来的小疙瘩、散落的额发底下被热水和升高的体温蒸红起来的脸、于里昂热为了固定不时抽动起来的腿而按住的大腿根也是轻易便能印上清晰的指痕。

男人揪了好半天头发，最后咬住手腕，自渎的指头掐着前端，不敢堵住马眼。他小心并起膝盖夹住于里昂热手臂，偷偷向下瞄，尝试着用眼神催促，然而于里昂热只在肠壁里往下按，借男人耐不住地绷紧腿部之机凑上前方，拿走了那只手腕，让憋在喉咙里的叫声释放出来。

“嘘……”这凶犯扣着男人手腕舔了舔散发下的耳廓，“想在琳面前维持成熟理性的大人形象，努力不够全方位而又破绽百出可不行……”

“嘶……老师的意思是，连里面都……啊、啊……防护吗……”

“再不找到法子，只是手指就能达成目的了哦。”

“不是吧，老师，自己的手指的醋都能吃啊？”

桑克瑞德挣掉精灵的手，带着点淘气转过去，吸着于里昂热下唇舔舐，肢体调整和身体间挤压摩擦，水声咕噜咕噜的。塞在体内的手指填不满甬道漏进些许清水，哨兵未能关好的锐利感知着了道，整个人因此瑟缩起来。他命令自己“成熟稳重”，立即松开下体抓住于里昂热的阴茎，虽然动作略大一头撞上精灵胸膛而缸里的水也洒了不少，但他自认对那根柱体的掌控还是精确的，将它引向自己身下也是不偏不倚。

性器掺着水充满进来，参差不齐的温度令男人下颌打着抖松开了于里昂热的嘴唇。不过他对向导“无微不至的关怀”向来满载信心，像这种时刻，于里昂热只要还没先被他逗得发懵，就肯定会送来一个吻。

更何况他还不想玩得忘记琳仍在书房里学习呢，于里昂热一定更不想。这时候的向导总会自觉担任理智的化身，能让人把全部的心“放”在下面。

“快呀，于里昂热老师。”男人连自己的分身都懒得去管了，两臂搂上精灵的脖子，揉揉那头半湿的短发，“快把罪名做全，我不会告发你的。”

精灵垂着头调好性器和肠道相交合的角度，贴着肠壁推至不进行下一步就不能随意再往里开拓的位置。这一时还不能全部容纳进去，他对还被晾在外头的一小节性器叹了口气，在用亲吻堵住男人的嘴以前嘱咐：“感知力不要在这种时候开得太大……”

【5】

既然已被潜在目标盯上，桑克瑞德的探查工作便低调了不少。不过这时候再强作两人不相识就是欲盖弥彰了，于里昂热同意了桑克瑞德的提议，把前日被人拍到的照片回传到本校论坛里，制造出传言，桑克瑞德也好“经常”造访保健室。

“发生事故的学生都是同一个体育老师教的，虽说是不同班级……啊呀，这个老师估计以后要倒霉了。”

于里昂热搅拌着面前的饮料杯。

“会不会是……有意诋毁教师声誉？”

“人际关系问题托里奥尔查了，我们只要专心关注……喂，于里昂热，为什么只有一杯？”

“给，吸管。”

“你这是干什么？”

“你放出去的风头是……‘锲而不舍追求保健老师的自由职业者，保健老师在哪里上班便跟到哪里，终于在这所校园中追求得手’……今早到保健室里量体温的学生已经问了。”

“这和一杯饮料两根吸管有什么关系？”

于里昂热把装满草莓香草牛奶的高杯推到桌子中间，接着将脸侧的头发挂到耳后。

“……拜托，于里昂热老师。”男人眯起了眼，“也不必这么贤良淑德。”

“多谢夸奖。您先请？”

桑克瑞德望着四周是不是有人在注意这边的模样像个小偷。“你老实说，”他挡住脸压低声音，“到底什么意思。”

“大家认为我们在热恋，今天的孩子……笑靥如花，真是个可爱的孩子……问我刚刚确定关系，要不要牵手。我查了一下……”于里昂热给男人看自己手机，“觉得这样不错。”

“你真入戏啊？”

“不好么。”

这精灵根本没有任何疑问地先低下头，但想了想后还是让桑克瑞德先来。

“按照顺序，您追求的在下。说来真是令人难以启齿……”

“昨天被操到差点要抬出浴缸的到底是我还是你啊？”

“请勿随意夸大事实，就体力消耗而言，是这边比较辛苦。”

“英雄！那您先请。”

于里昂热乜了他一眼，真的要去啜面前的吸管。

在桑克瑞德看来这张脸凑低下去，鼻尖和前额线条颇有种给学生素描用的标准雕塑的味道。嗯，好像这么看的话，的确是能找到那么些意思——

“滋溜溜溜……”地，吸管戳进了杯底。桑克瑞德进而捂起脸，极不情愿地从刚闪现一秒的“享受恋爱对象的不同角度侧颜”这种热恋情侣心态中分拨一片智商。

“别发出声音啊，喂。我教你吧，真是的……要这样才对。”

他比对了下左右两边哪边人更多，挡住那一侧的脸和眼睛，实属无奈地勾着于里昂热几撮头发，让他们在同时通过吸管吸食饮料时额头能碰在一起。

“……懂了吗，这种……”

“我听到你的心跳了，桑克瑞德，非常深刻生动的一课，看得出来……这方面的经验，我诚不如你。”

“你在说什么杀人犯的犯罪宣言啊？”

“工作，桑克瑞德，工作，委托。”

男人感到周围人都在看着他们，赶忙干咳两声板起脸。

“好吧，既然这么说，那应该是你先脸红。快，脸红，于里昂热老师。”

他紧紧盯着对面的精灵，撅起衔着吸管的嘴。

于里昂热是脸红了，也得抬手捂住嘴，憋得耳尖都是红的。

【6】

不是每天的游泳课都必须进入泳池，翌日桑克瑞德做了个勤奋的代课教师，教完学生理论课后，组织他们清洗泳池，解释泳池水循环的原理。

“所以说这种排水口是不能随便靠近的，更不能坐在附近……”

信息素在学生们的脚底浅浅散开，白虎在更衣室顶上俯视着他们的一举一动。

“……因为它的吸力你们难以想象……”

桑克瑞德注意到一名男生一直在池子一侧徘徊。可那个位置上并无特殊的信息素反应。

“那位同学，你叫什么？”男人招呼对方，“是不是累了？”

男生扭过来的脸显得无精打采，也不是心虚了被人叫住后的惊悚反应。桑克瑞德皱起眉毛走过去，找理由试了试男生的额头和脖子。

“小子，偷喝酒了？”

“啊……什么？”

“我说你是不是偷喝酒。喂，这孩子叫什么？”

旁边的学生回答了他的问题，但桑克瑞德摇摇头，环视着他们。

“告诉我他的全名。”

而后他记下人群里反应可疑的孩子的面孔，吩咐学生们回教室，指示白虎继续看守泳池，自己扛起手边男生径直找到于里昂热。

“如果今天不把泳池的水放掉，溺水的就是这孩子了。”

“幸好叫了全名，中止了魔法对心灵的影响。”于里昂热检查着男生的瞳孔和魔法反应，确认这是被泳池中的某种魔法吸引造成失神，“由于缺少某个条件，魔法未能完全发动，内脏功能紊乱的后果也不严重。”于里昂热说，“我猜……是水。”

“对。目标我大概也有数了，剩下的就是得让他被抓现行。那个魔法必须发动一次，否则我追溯不到来源。”

难得找得到魔法发动不完全、以太痕迹较为明显的案例，于里昂热根据表象与治疗手法回溯，写下了预测的术式。

“到放学时就能恢复了，请联系家长接送。”精灵对前来询问的班主任解释道，顺便打听了下男生近期是否与人发生过矛盾。桑克瑞德则靠着保健室的窗台，持续关注操场和保健室门口面对的走廊。

“……目标就在附近，一直望着这里。”

“如何，还要继续下去么？”

“放掉池水是一次巧合，应该还没发现这么快。可以试试。”桑克瑞德抱起胳膊，给精灵送了个飞吻，“可爱的学生接二连三在泳池里发生事故，代课老师和保健医生希望学生们万事平安的心情失落，互相倾诉？”

于里昂热结束一次复查，直起腰，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。

“等家长接走他之后。”

——那就是快放学的时候了。忙于工作的家长听说其实孩子并无大碍，押到快下班才到校接走孩子。

桑克瑞德手心里全是汗，一直望着校道两侧交在头顶正上方的树冠。

“散步就散步，干嘛非要拉手？”

“根据你的设定发展与学生们的期待推论出的结果？”精灵微笑着和路过的学生打招呼，倒像个带领精英团队视察未来人才培育中心的骨干，边说话边握紧男人打算暗暗抽走的手，“我从不知道你的业务素质会因尴尬而退步。”

“啊，桑克瑞德老师。”

“慢点跑哦，前面的路上有青苔。”

“谢谢老师！”

“再见——我不是尴尬，这是怕学园里那些人嚼舌根，回头给你扣个有伤风化的理由不给酬金了怎么办？”

“我对校长解释过。”

正打算演下一步，把于里昂热推到树干上来个热吻的男人闻言一愣。

“你还去跟校长解释！还以为你多能耐呢，于里昂热老师——”

他突然有了种挽回面子的信心，讥讽地翘高嘴角，开始表演吻技。他的专业素质不仅表现在能不能继续演下去，还可以表现为恰到好处掌握该什么时候演。像是这会儿，放学的学生都快走完了，校道上再有谁经过也多为教师和同样从其他岗位上收工下班回来的成年人，大惊小怪和影响市容的可能性大大降低——他炫耀自己拿捏时机的技巧高于于里昂热所指出的坚持力，甚至能大胆在这里搔一搔精灵的裤裆，膝盖抵着对方两条裤腿缝隙而不被外人看出端倪，亲吻中溢出唇角的唾液都被他接在手里。

因为将于里昂热挪到树干背面背向校道，发出噎住似声音的是个路过校道栏杆外街道的拉拉菲尔族巡逻警察，小警察按捺不住，掏出手机咔擦拍了张照。

桑克瑞德没空回头，只腾出手比了个OK让那小警察拍了第二张。

【7】

经过校方同意，两人当夜晚在学校里呆到下半夜，顺便回收“在器材室里做爱”的记忆。

“保安可不知道我们在这里……这鞍子也太硬了……”

男人在鞍马训练器上徒劳地划着手，仿佛真成了学游泳的学生，借用这种方式练习标准化划水动作。

“好疼。”他呻吟得假模假样，不过能让于里昂热照顾地抬高他的腰，“好粗暴啊，老师。”

于里昂热嫌眼镜碍事，摘了塞进男人手里，掐着对方腰际连撞几下，为这个被桑克瑞德念得变味的称呼摇头不止。

“若非记得你偶尔遇上生词才来请教妖灵语……师生关系是真是假都无需费心辨认。”

保安一在器材室走廊的楼梯上冒头，桑克瑞德的听觉便叫起了警报。

“如果我现在叫‘不要啊，老师’……嗯……不要啊……”

向导头疼地看着他，好几秒里拿不准是该在沉默中继续操弄事业还是用向导素压一压这哨兵的感知力抑或开口出声要求对方低调老实。可能桑克瑞德的目的就是让他左右为难，也可能是什么以牙还牙，报昨天的一杯两吸管之仇。于里昂热更愿意揣测这是男人一时兴起，给无聊单调的委托执行过程加点甜头，毕竟桑克瑞德既要专注于性事还要用哨兵能力分神警戒门外又忙又紧张诱发的兴奋不是假的，内外都在紧绷尤其稍有痉挛的小腿和绞着阴茎的肠壁皆可证明。可惜为了照顾再过半小时就要去处置的魔法，桑克瑞德没有脱净衣物，T恤贴着身躯，于里昂热仅能面对男人背上布料的一大块汗渍。他欣赏不到这时的汗液如何滑过布料下生动起来的疤痕，唯一能做的不过是用手掌抚摸它，指头碾出男人脊骨的凹陷，还得在高潮前几秒拔出性器，让男人舔出来。

“里奥尔说受害学生的特征不是跟谁起矛盾，而是家庭优越，但家长太忙疏于照顾，就像今天的这个。”桑克瑞德舔掉嘴边精液，跟于里昂热一块靠着仰卧起坐的垫子。器材室里灰尘繁重，男人撸着自己性器时打了两次喷嚏，“……目标性格内向，平常很不起眼，家境与受害学生差不多，应该是为了吸引注意，或者用这种方式……唔，这儿，摸这里……”

他拉着于里昂热的手让手心覆在前端，半躺进精灵怀里舒舒服服地抻开腿，打了两次哆嗦后继续说：“……看到自己同学也一样被家人忽略，寻求心态上的补偿。保健室医生和体育老师都是被牵连进来的，那孩子对魔法的影响力根本没有概念。”

“魔法的来源才是真正的谜团。”

“对。唔，哈啊……怎么说呢，这个年纪的学生挺容易被骗，伪装成笔仙显灵啦……快点，‘于里昂热老师’，用点劲……路遇不平替天行道的好心人啦……就能……”

他翻起头抵着精灵胸口，要求一个紧密的拥抱而后打着颤射在手心。

“魔法阵隐藏得很高明，我今天……只能帮你做到找到它、抹掉它而已。剩下的事，就得你自己出面。没问题吧，于里昂热？”

男人软绵绵的不想动，于里昂热帮他套上裤子。

“预计损害度？”

“应该能控制在让你有足够时间明天一大早就堵得住那个学生，问出幕后主使的程度内。”

“没有别的办法么。”

“那个位置在特长班游泳队训练的三米深水区，为了给孩子们练习跳水才挖得这么深。不过就算是一米八水池你也不能去，万一你也在里头溺水就麻烦了。”

桑克瑞德爬起身套好裤子，拉平到双腿不被裤裆和裤腿缝线阻碍行动的状态，再看看于里昂热沉思的模样，垂下手揉揉精灵头顶。

“不用担心，你这老师怎么到这时候就胆小得像个学生。”

“我没有试过在水下行走，除非你容我眼下尝试改写行走术式……”

“……我肯定能自己上岸，免得你下水。做好准备给我做人工呼吸吧，保健医生于里昂热老师。……你会的吧？”

“仅在这个程度的话，”于里昂热指指自己嘴唇，“在所不辞。”

“我会小心，知道啦。”

【8】

发动魔法需要几个条件——对魔法的感应力较高亦即抵抗力低于普通人，被画下魔法阵的施术者确定为发动目标。符合条件后方能发动，这样能避免一次性伤害到复数对象，导致暴露过早。按照魔法师的业界规矩，意外魔法伤害超过一定数量就会引来当地协会直接介入调查，到时候那个诱导了学生的真正犯人不是落网就是逃跑。桑克瑞德推测这名犯人打算通过引诱学生使用这些魔法的方式测试魔法效果，故而整个过程显得细水长流。

一想到这种家伙不仅在这所学园诱导白纸一样的学生，还有可能到琳的学校去，桑克瑞德咬了下牙尖。

于里昂热带着白虎站在救生员的监视台旁，收到男人这一瞥，会意地点了点头。

若是非指定目标想要促使魔法阵发动，就得让受影响程度比预定数值还要高。桑克瑞德估算自己大概会变成什么惨状，规划好逃生路线，将哨兵的感知力全数打开。

他在五感被虫鸣、风、温度、车轮、人类呼吸、洗手间下水道与垃圾焚烧一类气味、灯光、星光等等一系列信息素化的有机与无机事像突破屏障之前跳进水池，精神迅速躲进图景，与水融合。幸好是水池——即便是这样，桑克瑞德也很快感到魔法与无抵挡的大量信息素对屏障造成的压力使自己界限告急，呕吐冲动和逃离本能拖慢反应，精神抗力急剧下降——要换到别的地方，以这个开启度来说大概坚持不到魔法阵起动。

他让自己的感官对全身认知停留在“液体”的概念上，以此减缓压力，好让肺部承受住下潜屏气时长，接着向魔法阵所在方向飘去，拼命碰到魔法阵的中心。

正如每个溺水者实际受到的伤害，内脏被魔法扭转、颠倒、阻挠运行的感觉仿佛两眼直视刀尖如何刺入、割裂、撬挖，接着不再是浅层次影响——欺骗学生的魔法露出本质，开始逼迫大脑命令五脏六腑停转、血流减缓，血压升高压迫血管，企图促使引爆。

男人捕捉到魔法为了达成目的而挥发出底力后绽放的光芒，确认它足够强，强到即使跳出哨兵的感知标准也可以穿透水面，给岸上的向导指示准确方位与威力水平。这一瞬间能有半秒之快，也能有一个星历之长……桑克瑞德不太愿意辨认面前突然转为深色的水意味着什么，松开触摸到魔法阵中心的手掌，用残存知觉导控身躯平躺，加大浮力。只要是靠着水池沿上浮，于里昂热就能拉得到他。至于用什么来捞，桑克瑞德想起救生员监视台旁的竹竿。

拿竹竿捞情人，在不在热恋情侣爱做的几件事列表里？

【9】

隔天桑克瑞德才醒。琳习惯地从书里抬头，再转向门外，叫了一声“于里昂热”。

想想以前自己满身是血躺地上喘气那几次还会惊慌失措掉眼泪的少女，桑克瑞德心酸地呼出一口带苦味的气息。

于里昂热端着餐盘进了房间，跟琳交换角色，叉起一块橘子。

精灵神色如常，就像桑克瑞德这一觉不是被魔法阵催发的内出血和感知力失调导致，而是咎由自取通宵三天倒头爆睡似的，一点担忧与责难都看不出来。

按照于里昂热以往的反应，桑克瑞德暗自抹了把汗。

“我不是早说过……”等恢复说话能力，男人第一件事就是抚平向导冷冰冰的刺，“这个后果……”

“后续事务我已向对应监管协会提交报告，涉事学生等待学园酌情处分，协会通缉嫌犯。你未醒来期间，受害者均已恢复意识。”于里昂热转着叉子，语气公事公办，“截止目前，没有任何在你计划外的突变情况。”

“于里昂热老师办事我很放心哒。”

桑克瑞德讨好地砸吧嘴，准备举手去摸摸精灵靠在床边的膝盖，却发现手抬不动。再一看，明明双手都表面完好，就是动弹不得。他合起眼检查自己五感，又察觉到它们静得像一潭死水，往时会蹲在床尾、化作小猫咪排尾巴欢迎他苏醒的白虎也不见了。

他眯起眼瞟瞟床前的精灵。

“向导素用多了？我们的于里昂热老师那晚上慌神了？发现自己能做的‘人工呼吸’不顶用？”

于里昂热绷着面部，绷得两颊都显现出咬紧牙齿后凹下的小窝，似乎这个问题逼近了他的底线，承认是一种莫大的屈辱。

“溺死的都是会水的。”于里昂热先是略为无力地咕哝，尔后松懈下来，“……幸好。”

“我知道你一定有办法，而且尽全力。”

“呼，办法。”

桑克瑞德猛地意识到自己不该得意。于里昂热一扬起头，那副神色几乎是撕了层皮似地，眨眼间由低沉的悲哀转化为与气氛脱节的从容。

“亲爱的恋人。”于里昂热从容得诡异，“请让你红樱色的唇，顺应春情旖旎，轻柔开启。”

他把叉子上的橘子片儿递到桑克瑞德鼻孔下：“啊——”

END.


	5. 05.Pain,pain go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *联动老鳖头【[超牛逼嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻](https://ilmhegmodule.wordpress.com/2020/05/25/%e7%8c%ab%e5%a8%98%f0%9f%91%89%f0%9f%8f%bb%e4%ba%8c%e7%99%bd-%e4%bb%8a%e5%a4%a9%e7%bb%99%e5%a4%a7%f0%9f%94%a5%e7%9c%8b%e7%9c%8b%e4%bb%80%e4%b9%88%e6%98%af%e8%87%aa%e4%bd%9c%e8%87%aa%e5%8f%97/)】的图。但是我菜了我比不上老鳖头一厘头火辣。
> 
> *含非CP关系、女性上位R18，注意避雷。

【0】

整个事件要从五年前——也许是十年前说起。那时什么都未成定数，什么关系都没有成立，于里昂热尚不是谁的向导，桑克瑞德也不是谁的哨兵。两人为所属机关驱使，工作因体质而不得不搭档——虽然组织内也有别的优秀向导，但就脾性来说，得有一个能镇得住桑克瑞德的人。这也并不是说帕帕力莫或雅·修特拉不合适，只是在早期磨合中，他们已逐渐根据自身经历和脾气，潜移默化地选择了更合得来的哨兵，即使不是身体与精神双结合对象，也会在条件允许的前提下尽可能匹配最熟悉的哨兵或向导。

那时单单就其哨兵素质而言，不少同事愿意与他搭伙，但这仅限于普通同事；然而假如换成向导，桑克瑞德更像是“被搭档挑剩下的那一个”，于里昂热往他面前一站，他便知道这个向导又“没其他哨兵可选”了。

“你真的得改改你的脾气。”桑克瑞德时不时以此开场，“我怎么觉得是别人特意把我留给你挑走？”

“在改善搭档分配、提高配合协作水平的意见上我保持同样观点：由于大家避你锋锐不及，我又恰好选得随性，轮到我时，正与这条隐性规则对上节拍。”

这其实涉及哨兵与向导的适应性问题，彼此适应度高的组合绝不轻易更改。不过“职场”高手桑克瑞德不喜欢把话说得这么直白，且他与于里昂热涉猎专长不完全重合，无法在每一个任务都能同这向导搭档。任务面前，自然以他本人特性为基础采取更高效做法。

这就让桑克瑞德的任务记录中常常出现多名向导——后来——于里昂热指出，一个就够多了，更何况两三个。

【1】

十年后的桑克瑞德再见到“对方”时脸色发青，反射性躲到于里昂热身后差一步的地方。

“嗯，嗨……”

那人比桑克瑞德态度大方得多，修平指甲，给两人看漂亮的指甲油：“上次见您，都是七八年前了吧？”

“您的仪态成熟多了呢，亲爱的女士。”

桑克瑞德暗暗剐了身边这精灵族一眼，用手肘戳他，暗示于里昂热跟对方套近乎也太奇怪了点而后者则微微弯起嘴角作为回答，男人的疑虑根本不被他放在眼里。

桑克瑞德负气地撇下嘴，硬着头皮，跟于里昂热一样对对方礼貌打起招呼。

“真的，跟以前比起来更有味道了，女士。”

他们面对的是一位雍容高贵的猫魅族女人。在桑克瑞德记忆里，这位猫魅族女人代号“12846”，是几次任务中与他合作过的向导之一。十年前的12846才22岁，虽与桑克瑞德不在同一个组织内，人却已是业内新兴好手，性格也是在向导群体中少见地开朗奔放，跟桑克瑞德很合得来。要是于里昂热“不跟桑克瑞德在同一个任务项目中共事”且条件合适，桑克瑞德便会选择去找12846暂做搭档，几次配合都非常愉快，也达到了你好我好大家都赚到的共赢目标。

直到最后一次为止——

桑克瑞德实在不敢再提最后一次与12846的合作。

【2】

12846的“开放”在向导中相当罕见，打从初次见面起，她也不掩饰对桑克瑞德的兴趣。

“我觉得我也算百无禁忌啦。”桑克瑞德吹嘘道，搭着12846的手臂，“你看之前我们扮演假情侣都像真的。”

“是非常愉快的事，弄得后来我都找不到像你这么能演的拍档了。”

桑克瑞德得意地牵着12846走出组织的办公厅，特意选了条经过于里昂热面前的路线。这回他心里有气，因为于里昂热并不似以往等到最后才挑选合作哨兵，而是推脱自己另有公务不参与这次任务。要这个理由是真的，桑克瑞德绝无二话；偏偏桑克瑞德清楚这不过是于里昂热使性子，因为就在前一天，两人才发生过一场不愉快，期间于里昂热宣称如果桑克瑞德不道歉，他便不再和桑克瑞德一块接手委托。

这是个有趣的怪象：桑克瑞德自认为顺着于里昂热意思办事的次数够多了且于里昂热自己也有不少让旁人发憷的怪癖，比如吹毛求疵和超出预期的大胆以及两者一前一后不到一分钟的衔接，教共事者难以适从。为此桑克瑞德没少替于里昂热打圆场，尤其共事者来自盟友组织时。他也不止一次埋怨于里昂热“如果他不在了怎么办啊”，指望于里昂热多点自觉，好好改改这些毛病。奇怪的是于里昂热改得不多，抑或桑克瑞德听说他改了一些，到自己面前来却仍是那副德行。桑克瑞德说不急躁是不可能的。他有许多说不出口的考量而绝大多数都得到了于里昂热默契的支持，唯独这一件考量他不敢明示，于里昂热似乎感觉到了却独独不肯同意。这一次的矛盾也从此而来，于里昂热的排斥显而易见，桑克瑞德亦不愿让步，但男人没想到于里昂热真的将那句宣言实践成真了。

他也半是赌气找上12846，大张旗鼓理清委托，同时在于里昂热面前好好地炫耀一番，表示没有于里昂热，他照旧可以做得又快又好又骄傲。

12846非常圆满地实现了桑克瑞德的这点小骄傲，还在桑克瑞德的鼓动下同意了“骄傲”的说法。这名时年22岁的青年一边听桑克瑞德滔滔不绝，一边梳着头发和尾巴，略带羞涩地笑了起来，又显出几分被大大夸赞后的飘然。猫魅族女性的娇羞总是多可爱一分，惹得桑克瑞德立即抬起对方的手亲了一口。

他听见于里昂热走开的脚步声。

12846并无自觉地看了眼精灵走开的方向。“别管他。”桑克瑞德马上说，“合拍的是我俩，对吧？”

“嗯，对。”12846两眼弯弯的，笑容很甜。长相、举止、智慧都极具特工的素质，桑克瑞德想道，普通人水准的感官与超脱常人的精神同调能力让向导具有另一种意义上做诱饵的天生条件，只可惜向导数量太少，不是特别需要的话，人们不会让向导去做前哨冒险。若有可能，桑克瑞德还希望把12846招揽进自己的组织，不过在前两次合作中12846已明确表示过拒绝，桑克瑞德礼貌地不再多说。

桑克瑞德邀请12846共进晚餐，顺途自然地在酒店开了间房，征得12846同意，散步中都聊着罗曼蒂克的枕边秘话。事情到这里为止都是合理正当的。

【3】

但怎么会这样？

十年后的12846成熟艳丽，坐在会客室的皮椅上，披着皮草大衣仿佛深紫色的羽衣甘蓝。桑克瑞德对她的眼影印象深刻：十年前他把12846带进酒店客房，关上门后在门廊灯下接吻，近距离瞧见的也是这种颜色的眼影。但那时12846用这道眼影体现了她年轻和活力，而今则令她显出一股贵气来。据说十年间12846前往境外做了一名独立情报贩子，逐步成立新的机构，不接手具体委托，专为委托人和执行人牵线搭桥，回国后还成了多名政要的掮客。桑克瑞德此行要从12846手里买一份政要的秘闻，价格不低。考虑到接下去的委托危险性，于里昂热要求面见详谈。

桑克瑞德不知道12846在这十年里变成了什么模样，但在看到12846的这一眼便知道，对方已将十年前桑克瑞德在床上感受到过的威压感运用到了商务里。他开始考虑把自己换成雅·修特拉的可能性，被于里昂热推了推。

“咳。”桑克瑞德难堪地清清嗓子。饶是现在他的名头也不低，可在12846面前，总觉得被抓住了不可外传的把柄，“好久不见。”

“您过得不错，我放心了。”12846笑笑，“这位先生把您照顾得很好。”

“喂，那个……”

“看来在我之后，您有了别的‘上位’，而且您愿意接受。”

桑克瑞德的后背沁出了汗。他知道12846用向导素找到了什么。

“已经结合了吧？都是‘这一类人’，我想这个问题不必回避。”

于里昂热倒是相当从容，搭起十指：“如您所见。”

“噢呀。”

“喂，你们两个……”

“寒暄开场，减少拘束。您派给我们的传讯人也是标准中的典范……感谢您原谅桑克瑞德过去无礼，我已感受到了诚意。仅是这几分钟便可看出，您不是漫天要价。”

“我哪有无礼！”

“是么？那天的房费，我听说是这位向导替您付的哦。今天近距离见了，我还是很惊讶……十年来，这位向导一点都没有变，反而是桑克瑞德变化很大。”

12846怀念地捧起茶杯：“我以为像我们这样的人，都会因为用过太多面孔而本质一成不变。”

【4】

桑克瑞德清清楚楚记得，12846穿的是黑色蕾丝内裤。

别具野性，也如梦魔般魅惑，加上12846本身稍显稚嫩清纯的外表，落差令人心焦。

他在床榻上舒开身体，望着对方挨个摘掉首饰的背影，目光聚集在文胸背带和从它上方划过手指上，舔了舔嘴唇。

“你这身让我觉得，你其实能玩得很大。”

“我是可以。按照客人要求，该满足什么就满足什么。”

“向导不用这么靠前吧？让你来做这些的上司是不是也太无情了点？你没有结合的哨兵吗？”

“还没有。而且，都是为了混口饭吃……也只有你们不太一样。”

12846打算摘掉文胸，但桑克瑞德开口说：“让我来吧。”

那猫魅族点了点头，软软地挨进床褥，按着男人的胸口骑上他的腰，俯身奉献了一个吻。过于熟练的开场吻不免让桑克瑞德怜惜起来，解开文胸搭扣后动作轻柔地爱抚对方背上温和的皮肤，产生一种哄劝对方到自己组织里、配一位能同样温柔对待她的哨兵的想法。

“虽然我不能保证是我来……”接吻间隙桑克瑞德不失时机地劝说，“不过至少你不必这么辛苦，做的事情也有比混饭吃更值得付出的意义。”

“是很诱人的建议。”12846戳着男人的伤疤，舔着它们，在胸膛上落下一条水痕，两眼泛起水波。她是在柔弱中暗自掌握主导的床伴，桑克瑞德叹着气，决定不在这一次性爱中强夺上风，“因为你们是这么有意思的家伙，我才愿意跟你们合作……但我理想不是这样。”

她压着桑克瑞德的身躯，赞赏裸露的肌肉和肤色，手指节奏恰到好处地抚摸揉弄，掰开桑克瑞德两腿，在腿根和臀肉上按压几下后重新贴上来，深吻之时以丰满乳房磨蹭起男人热出薄汗的乳尖。她有着充足的让亲吻轻易变湿的经验——桑克瑞德毫不怀疑这种经验同样对女人有作用，还不合时宜想起于里昂热来。他想那精灵亲起来一定酸溜溜的，像在吸一瓶墨水。

“那你的理想是什么呢？”桑克瑞德吻吻对方的脸，“看看我能不能帮你……”

他被12846撸得硬得厉害，从乳房小心地一路顺到下身，准备为对方扩一扩阴道，也谨慎观察了一下，注意两人都没有发生结合热。

然而12846拍掉了桑克瑞德的手，抬起上身伸了个腰。

正当桑克瑞德夸奖12846身体线条优美令人心醉，对方则低下头，松开内裤。

一根粗壮程度不在桑克瑞德之下的阳具就这么弹了出来，在男人眼皮底下一晃一晃，拍上他的大腿。

桑克瑞德眨了眨眼。

“真美好啊，胸部。我感觉自己被治愈了。”他首先选择再去揉一揉12846的乳房，而对方并未拒绝，只是舔了舔手指，从床头柜里拿出润滑膏。

……手中脂肪的触感不是假的。桑克瑞德用上哨兵的感官确认道，但他再一看那根阳具，又眨了眨眼。

“那个？”

“喜欢吗？”12846盛出一块润滑膏在指尖上揉开，扭了扭腰，让身下的阳具在男人两腿间来回弹动，最后抵上后穴，“这是我最喜欢的哦。”

“不好意思？”

“如果你不满意……”12846面色含羞，双眼却慢慢放出兴奋和高度强势的光芒，“……我还带了有倒钩的那个。”

“……啊？”

【5】

桑克瑞德大叫一声倒在沙发里。酷刑终于结束了。

情报珍惜度与其后利益关系敏感，除了钱以外，12846还要选择“合意”的交易对象。前期交涉中她出于相信拂晓血盟的理念，优先给了一个面子，但其后她提出了附带条件，作为交易关系里掌握主导权的象征。

“我成为自己命运的主宰，吃过许多苦。现在我不会放过任何一个让我感受到回报的机会，所以除了钱以外，满足这个条件是必要的。”12846满意地望着桑克瑞德，“我想，十年前你也是‘百无禁忌’，这位向导先生一定能理解吧？”

“实不相瞒，还要为他百无禁忌托生出的诸多烦恼采取排除行动，那才是真正的考验。”

“啊，哈哈哈，我明白。回国后好几次交易里有我以前同样这么做过的对象，看他们身边人的反应，比看他们自己的反应更有趣。不过您是比较突出的一位，于里昂热先生。”

于里昂热的眉毛一角跳了一跳。“基于在下和桑克瑞德的关系，”精灵的嘴唇动得极其轻微，“这种反应是否合乎您的要求？”

“不用这么尖刻啦。虽说后来桑克瑞德不敢再见我了，但我们在通信关系上还是朋友哦。不然今天也不是让你们过来，对不对？”12846做了一次深呼吸，“况且你身上也全是他的信息素。就这么几分钟里，他把信息素全往你那儿放，一点都不敢漏给我。就算是非常丢脸……”12846笑得带了点过去的影子，“还是保持着高度警戒，并照顾您的心情给你全部反馈。哎呀。”

“拜托。”桑克瑞德爬起身，努力绷住脸，不去想12846开出的额外价码——当着于里昂热的面，把那场让他畏惧不已的性交过程描述一次。那或许还称不上性交，只是单方面被12846带来的阳具操了一顿。而他也居然能那么给弄得一身狼狈，从畏惧和震惊转变为享受。那是他的技能之一，和12846一样，擅长应对任何场面。他让12846看到了对方从下位转为上位所需要的效果，下流地张着腿被干到高潮。他也惊讶12846记住了那场性交的每个细节，包括他在浪叫时吐出的求助词句，为了弥补整个过程中上下落差而不断在脑海中寻找另一个形象时显现在脸上的茫然——桑克瑞德诚恳地请求，“……拜托。”

“已经比别的好了。”于里昂热也喝了一口茶，“比许多更不让我乐见的结果。”

12846想到了什么，赞同地点点头：“是啊。”

她在桑克瑞德身上比划了一下。

“看到‘那些’时，我并没有感觉。它们只是提起性趣的条件而已。”

“哪些？”桑克瑞德垂眼看了看12846比划的地方，忽然张口结舌。“哦。”

“但我现在也没有找到你以前说过的那样对我的哨兵，也许这就是代价吧。”

“会找到的。”桑克瑞德赶忙改换郑重的语气，“我真心祈祷你能找到。”

“谢谢。”

12846拍拍手站起，说要去保险柜拿取交易信物。临走前，她忽又回头来，望着于里昂热，好奇地打量着，仿佛先前刚进门时看漏了什么。

“您的模样让我想起曾经偶尔想问的问题。”

“请说。”

“我不清楚该问您好，还是问桑克瑞德。”

“问我吧，问我就行了。”桑克瑞德抢先道。

“好吧……那天晚上你就算被我干到慌神也没有漏出口的名字，是这位先生的吗？”

“是我。”

桑克瑞德愣愣地看了看身旁抢答的向导，再次偷偷用手肘捅他。

“显而易见。”于里昂热喝净了杯里的茶。

12846跨着优雅的步子走到会客室后方的办公室里去了，桑克瑞德才松了口气，塌在沙发里。

他憋了一肚子话，不知如何开口。好半天后，他用脚去踢于里昂热的小腿。

“想什么呢？”

“在想你经过那一次后，是不是对自己身后的感觉有了全新认识。”

“……喂。”

桑克瑞德观察着于里昂热的侧脸，确定对方只是开了个玩笑，又叹着气扯过精灵的手，在手指骨上轻吻，聊表安慰。

“我猜你不介意。”他大着胆子。

“介意。”

“啊啊？”

“但你理据充分，记恨过多，是我心不静气不平，理应以冥想突破他们的阻碍。而在这种时候，将记恨对象转移到单一个体身上就容易得多。”于里昂热眯起眼，偏偏头。他看起来就是在开玩笑，桑克瑞德更大胆地咬起了精灵的手指。

“那回去给你那么做一次。”

“怎么做？”

“就是，戴那个。”男人厚着脸皮比划，目光在精灵平整的西裤上滑行，“随你穿什么。”

“呵。那倒不用。”于里昂热随手翻起指头压了压男人的下巴，“一根就够让你失控了，对吧，桑克瑞德？”

“……气死人了。”

END.


	6. 06.教堂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摸鱼打炮Cosplay

“神父，我要结婚了。”

“噢噢，愿天父保佑你。得到垂爱的、将与你共享后半生朝圣之途的幸运儿，是哪位？”

“请神父先慢一点吧，我都快说不出话来了。”

于里昂热瞟了下外面，扯落帷幔。这下神坛就成了一个小房间，只剩面前那热衷于角色扮演的哨兵，和被迫玷污双眼的神像而已。

精灵看完，因下体滑出肠壁床榻而急急转回，嘶嘶抽气：“我惧怕你说出那人名姓。”

“那我就不说出来……”

桑克瑞德用双掌擦着于里昂热贴身的黑衣，指尖刮着长裤中线来到腰间，拇指用力摩擦解开的裤腰下的精灵两腿皮肤，余下八指慢慢握住性器，弹琴似地挨个儿跳了几跳。

“我主动认罚，封住含有淫邪词汇的口舌，神父不必遭其恐吓。”男人用舌尖推得前端光滑，“不必害怕自己由于消极态度，被神降罪……”

“我只想回到水与温暖缠绵的草丛——”

桑克瑞德才不听他的。几下吞咽，男人脸已潮红，双眼聚焦之处明示其人专注于双唇触感和鼻腔中气息，无暇顾及其余。于里昂热得顺着他去，沉心捋开纠结在一块的知觉，为凝聚的信息素导流——它们正像篷生的青蒿，团在他下腹、用叶片与耻毛杂交。精灵有意拂开它们，出手却触及更软的丝线，看清是桑克瑞德摇晃的额发，又用指节拢住。

仅有处理一线感知余裕的向导挨不得任何打扰，轻轻呛着，脸颊向精灵手掌靠去。“啊，神父。”哨兵中断屏息凝神，托着性器，叹息吹着龟头，“这个秘密太让我得意，你要还是不肯听，它就会撑破我的心脏啊。”

“我是有推测，却无证据可供确信。你若愿意，我便到那里去，自行寻找答案。”

桑克瑞德低头亲了亲面前柱身，爬上精灵整整齐齐只有几片抓出的褶皱的领口，踮起脚咬住圆领的纽扣。

“你肯为了聆听，向罪人躬身么？”

“罪人与否，也得你的答案揭示。”

“那我可要把我全心全灵放在‘那里’，你敢来取么。”

等待于里昂热答话的间隙，男人吹掉祭台上的蜡烛，走向圣子降临的彩绘玻璃。裤子遗落在半路，于里昂热咽着唾沫。

“这是我用肉体保管的名字。”桑克瑞德靠着玻璃，拉开上衣拉链，“只交给最虔诚的神父。”

“那看来……我得不到那个名字了。”

“是啊，你会在不知道那个名字发音的情况下，将它替换成你自己——”

于里昂热抿着嘴唇小声呼气，将男人翻到脸贴着玻璃的姿势，托起对方腰部掰开臀瓣。

“是掠夺，还是时光螺旋中的未来复归……”精灵舔了舔桑克瑞德的耳垂，“愿你的诚实在尽头与我相会。”

END.


	7. 07.贤惠的家人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *没营养的日常

【1】

拥有一个算得上贤惠朋友、搭档、情人、爱人、伴侣、家人——什么都好——是什么感觉？

于里昂热知道，大概就是当失去那人时，自己怎么都做不到对方曾做到的程度。

这倒不是说桑克瑞德能做得非常专业，端上桌的饭菜有多精美诱人，但已经是他们两人对日常生活想象中最好的了。更何况在琳加入两人之中以后，桑克瑞德无意间提高了这种技能的水平层次。有时于里昂热刻意压住不说，免得那男人别扭，却不吝表现在言行上，即使遭到数落“平常净会添乱”也要大加夸奖一番。

而这些天于里昂热每日面对越来越乱的屋子，就有些不是滋味。为了琳起居健康，于里昂热是能收拾，不过每次做完家务回头一看，就感到跟印象还有不小的差距。他猜测差距根源在于“不是桑克瑞德做的”，即使琳绝不这么认为。像是晚饭，稍简单一点却足够填饱肠胃，亦没有发生缺油少盐多放了糖的事故，能维持住一般生活水平，用餐时琳的反应一如平日……然而于里昂热私心无法满足。

他无助地望着桑克瑞德——上一场委托里，桑克瑞德去了发生邻国武装团体侵占能源运输线事件的国境边缘，在那里被炸伤了右臂，做了个手术，住院观察一周。

桑克瑞德亦是无辜加无助地回望过来——他也一样着急，手术后隔天他为了证明自己恢复力强，随手捏碎了于里昂热戴的眼镜，结果绷带底下立即呼呼窜出了血，把护士气得直掉泪，从此两人都不敢造次，桑克瑞德老实休养，也算是保全于里昂热在护士眼中伤患家属的形象——他表示自己无能为力，连于里昂热带来的便当都只能张嘴等着喂。

“还不错，还不错。”虽说被护士绑在病床上不准动，桑克瑞德还嚼小肉饼嚼得美滋滋的，“学会葱爆了。”

“葱蒜对我的鼻子太不友好。”

“但是香。”

于里昂热搅搅汤羹。汤羹一类是他觉得最满意的了，喂到桑克瑞德嘴里也满是自信。

谁知这于里昂热再自信不过的汤羹让桑克瑞德拧起了眉毛。

“这是什么？”

“鲜贝羹……”

于里昂热绷直了腰板，准备接受批评。自信归自信，要知道，于里昂热这些天来都有种上不达标的奇异亏欠感。他觉得桑克瑞德一定能指出来，尽管桑克瑞德本也不是太勤劳的人，没成家前日常起居过得跟一般单身汉差不离，只是这个男人具有重得异常的照顾身边人的责任心，靠着这种素质，就能指出于里昂热的不足。

“咸了。”

精灵感到很意外：“我只放了比刚才那块小肉饼多一点的盐。”他比划出一个指甲缝。

“奇怪，这么说的话应该不会超量，但……好咸。我神经都在发麻……”

于里昂热正思量这哨兵是不是在手术恢复期中突发性感官异常，那男人竟抖了一抖，只来得及推开于里昂热端着鲜贝羹的手臂，被抽去筋骨似地倒在床里。

精灵叫了一声，赶忙去扶，另一手快速将鲜贝羹换成揣在腰间的向导素，随时备着在男人脖子上扎一管。但他更谨慎地选择先透进桑克瑞德的感知表层，刚揭开一角，便被布满倒刺的反应逼退。

这是感官过激表现，等同于某种食物、药物配方过敏。由于来得太急伴随着窒息现象，于里昂热马上按下呼叫，同时全力注入向导素，如持剑削平尖刺荆棘并寻找接近男人图景本身的路径。护士赶来后检查了桑克瑞德各项指数，又听于里昂热描述，凭着一些对哨兵体质的理解想了想，说：“这好像是普通人青霉素过敏的反应。”

可是桑克瑞德并没有类似药物过敏史。于里昂热握着男人的手反复回想，首先排除鲜贝羹原料，桑克瑞德之前吃过好几次。不过保险起见，他把鲜贝羹和便当里的其他食物拿给护士送去取样化验，判断是否存在食材和药品互斥现象。

惴惴不安等待桑克瑞德苏醒的几小时里，于里昂热捏得那人没受伤的那只手手背都有了红痕。快至午后，他又试着再在男人意识里下潜一次。令他舒了口气的是，向导素起效了，桑克瑞德的图景只有些海雾氤氲，还是挺平和的。于里昂热平滑地离开，恰好与那男人在半睁眼皮下微微闪烁的瞳孔对上；他看了几秒，发现那是午后阳光的反射。

桑克瑞德借着阳光伸懒腰和翻身，在右臂不允许乱动的情况下动得形似贪睡的猫科动物，尽显他当一个谍报人诱惑的专长。他也是这么对于里昂热挤眉弄眼的，衬着上午怎么晒都不够暖、午后才升温的光线，好像身上没带着绷带和药水、刚才也没有发生什么似的。

“我觉得我精神得能来一炮。”

于里昂热推开那不安分的脑袋瓜，有几秒间生起了气，又笑了笑，快速确认一次体况。哨兵躺舒服了，放出白虎，同时告诉向导自己没事，拱着枕头嘴里细细碎碎，好像于里昂热为了检查而放在身上的手寓意着性爱前兆。

“于里昂热。”他能完美平衡没拆线、不能使力的右臂和身体其余部位的肌肉调用，活脱脱是那右臂与躯干区分开，“嗨，于里昂热。”桑克瑞德蠕动动作标准、战术、富有韵律的，口含蜜饯般，“我很好，都没事了。”

空气里飘起的信息素也是柔滑的，仿佛这是一个属于家、充满安宁、非常适合做爱消磨时光的午后。原本它的确如此，桑克瑞德刚完成的委托难度不高，伤情很轻，明天就能出院；于里昂热没有采购昂贵魔法道具的计划，两人各自赚到的钱足够一家吃喝玩乐两个月。

“我更希望……”精灵轻手轻脚搬开桑克瑞德的右臂，“你在家里的床上这么做。”

“这就是在床上啊。”

“家里，桑克瑞德，家里不是床的地方也可以。”

那男人用左手拍脑门，大笑不止，末了又正色道：“知道原因了吗？”

“还在等化验结果……噢，可以了。”

这所医院专设有针对哨兵与向导体质的研究室，说话间手机就振动着提示来信，于里昂热便起身示意准备外出。

桑克瑞德指指精神向导：“让白虎陪你去。”

“医院里你有感兴趣的情报吗？”

“不知道，可能会出现对你感兴趣的人吧。”

于里昂热回头朝那人眯起眼，后者摆摆手。

【2】

化验结果显示，桑克瑞德身体已经康复，但由于手术用药，哨兵的特殊感官系统对盐和油产生了一种特殊阈值。

“在用药期间，桑克瑞德不能好好消化油和盐的成分。这些成分积存起来，逐渐达到顶峰。阈值就像一个偏执狂的开关，”医院研究室的塞文利安解释说，“当数值积累超过阈值，就会触发哨兵感官的过激反应。”

这些信息对于里昂热来讲不难吸收，无非是食物没有问题、桑克瑞德身体也没问题，并连问题的根源一并弄清楚而已。但于里昂热终究是一家人、一个组织中负责思考，并且是更深远思考的，按照习惯，他要的不止是问题根源。

“那么，能治愈吗？”

“有点难……”

“需要花多长时间？”

“说不好……”

“用药还是魔法？”

“你慢一点啊。”塞文利安推推眼镜，“我只给建议，这种情况在像桑克瑞德这个级别、又是有结合向导的哨兵身上很少见，想解决这类问题，需要非常细致，要有耐心……啊，我想你不缺这种美德。不过细致和耐心还要搭配详实精准的数据，比如眼下我手里的数据太少，还不清楚他的阈值到底是多少，所以你要靠这份检验结果一点点推断……”

塞文利安又提供了些建议，而由于于里昂热才是最了解桑克瑞德体质的人，最终治疗方案还是以于里昂热的想法为主。

最后塞文利安说：“想不到啊，你们也会碰到这种症状。一般这只出现在没有固定向导或者刚觉醒的哨兵身上。而且大多数人的症状源头不同，油盐太常见了，治疗起来很困难吧。”

于里昂热也意识到了困难所在。在桑克瑞德治愈之前，家里餐饮的佐料定要小心控制，于里昂热无所谓口味清淡甚至无味，桑克瑞德亦随遇而安，可桑克瑞德绝对不愿意因为自己不适而让琳吃得不好。况且，作为桑克瑞德的固定向导，于里昂热惊讶于自己竟一点都没有发现问题。

他揣着不安回到桑克瑞德身边，那哨兵正用一只手臂锻炼托举。

“灰心丧气啊。”桑克瑞德说，“空气里都是灰心丧气的气味。”

男人挥舞哑铃，好像要驱散自己说的味道似的。做过手术的右臂早就愈合得差不多了，今天晚上就能拆线，只是一星期来桑克瑞德坚持这么如若无骨地吊着右臂不动，就为了给于里昂热放心回家照顾琳。

于里昂热叹息：“想不灰心丧气，是很难的……拿到化验结果，并与塞文利安先生讨论完治疗方案后，计划本身就已经让我心情五味杂陈。”

“啊哦。”

精灵转达化验结果和讨论结果，按着额头。“我想……”他语气迟疑，“……接下来这些天，我还要继续负责膳食……”

“那有什么不好的？你做得不差啊。以前我动不了的时候不也是你管饭——”

于里昂热瞥了那男人一眼，后者立即吃瘪学乖。

“知道啦，知道啦。我们的于里昂热老师啊，还有别的事要忙，又怎么都不满意自己手艺，非得让老厨师照看不可。”

“我爱某些人手中塑造的味道胜过建立信心。”

桑克瑞德摇头晃脑：“好大胆不要脸的说法啊？不过白虎告诉我……”他摸摸精神向导的下巴，“某人忧心忡忡去，忧心忡忡回，眉毛皱得一路上粉碎了多少女孩的心——”

“既然白虎替你盯着，你应该不会忽略还有护士小姐关切你的病情。”

“我哪有什么好关心的。”桑克瑞德拿脚跟推着放回地上的哑铃玩，“你主动提出自己做，还是因为你控制配方精度比我高吧。刚才我自己呆着的时候也回忆了下这几天的菜，照哨兵本能来讲，这几天盐分配料搭配得其实都比较精确，难度只在我们不清楚阈值上限罢了。”

“可是这么下去，琳的……”

“这好办，我还跟平常一样负责你和琳的。而我的就由你专门负责。”

于里昂热敲了两下脑门，突然重重敲了一记。

“原来如此！”

“怎么样，很合适吧？还有，尽量降低调料舍弃风味的烹饪方法也不少见，我还能教你做。”

“这些提议犹如为此刻应运而生、雨后虹光一般！”

“别学尊杜族说话。”桑克瑞德咯咯笑开了，“得啦，时间不早了，你回去照顾琳吧。出院那些事，我自己来办就行。晚上我发你明天要买的食材，别忘了看啊。”

【3】

也许人就是容易在日常习惯中回忆未形成习惯前的生活。如果发生意外改变了日常习惯，人也会不自觉回忆没有发生意外前的模样。于里昂热对着厨台就会想起桑克瑞德“动不了”时自己怎么做的。那是些酸甜苦辣皆有的过去。

琳刚成为“家”的一员初期就问过：“于里昂热是不是不喜欢下厨？”

于里昂热也谈不上喜欢或不喜欢，只是下厨难免沾染一身油烟，他毫无疑问不喜欢那种味道。但他又发现自己喜欢桑克瑞德身上环绕这种味道。于里昂热仔细考虑过，划出侧重点。他认为区别的关键之处应该在人和目的身上，比如自己，下厨做一顿精致餐点虽有成就感，收获感却稍显不足，还侵犯了精神上对无暇、洁净的需求；于里昂热又清楚记得，桑克瑞德拥有一手技能，但更乐意捧着超市速食便当。所以当那男人愿意围上围裙时于里昂热觉得自己喜欢的只有条件充分下产生的油烟味，他从桑克瑞德头发之间和后肩上闻到这种味道时，想到的不是抽油烟机做不到十全十美。

自己做的食物虽算不上难以下咽，可只是为生计所迫。要说为食物添上享受生活的定义，于里昂热倒是兴趣十足，而他更愿意在饮料、甜点上下功夫，至于需要开火下油煎炸蒸煮就另当别论了。他总要为这些列一个条目以便取舍，活像要跟生活做生意似的。唯独为了照顾桑克瑞德伤情挂起围裙的时候，于里昂热没有杂念，当然，这也是后来才察觉的。他把盘子递给桑克瑞德时只记挂叮嘱对方用餐后服药，而那男人皱了皱鼻子。

「嘿。」桑克瑞德举起勺子，似乎想找一个完美的下手位置，「做出来了啊。」他嚼着蒸鸡蛋又说，「有意思，我以为你是拿量杯和天平，水500g、盐20g这样的呢……」

于里昂热回答说其实差不多，若不这样，他不敢保证做出来的食物能不能给别人吃。

「我觉得不止这样。我吃出来了——你关心我。」

“被动”表达的话，于里昂热就想将盘子抢回来。

但这毕竟已是过去。算上穆恩布瑞达做的魔蛇鸟肉丸，于里昂热逐渐理解了料理中“人情”味的含义。桑克瑞德不介意在给自己做一份不得不吃的午饭时，用闲置半年的牛肉味意大利面调料包焖鸡肉，却会谨慎对待端给朋友的意大利面，能让大家发出惊呼，拉着他的围裙许愿下次再来。于里昂热也喜欢帮那男人洗厨台，即使是冬天，冷水和洗涤剂能冻得手背有种龟裂的危险。渐渐于里昂热又注意到自己还喜欢桑克瑞德爬出车底后沾满机油的工作装与休息期间点起的烟，给书架上漆的油漆味和塞满衣领的木屑，因为那些都是为了照顾家才做的，把给于里昂热做的书架换成送给琳的新床铺和书桌也一样。相对起来，精灵就不喜欢桑克瑞德从前完成任务后还黏在身上的精液与润滑油的味道，即便那是为了任务。

于里昂热计算过。他不喜欢的桑克瑞德身上的味道和不喜欢自己去做菜后沾上的油烟味，有着相似的地方。相似点大约是——不那么爱自己。

【4】

桑克瑞德提议通过健身餐渡过至少为时一周的特殊期。这对于里昂热来讲半生不熟，毕竟桑克瑞德仅在指导琳提高体能、锻炼四肢灵敏度期间使用过健身餐配方，而且那时桑克瑞德大多选择比较昂贵的素材，琳达到锻炼目标后，他们也暂时不再制作类似的料理。于里昂热对食材印象更深，譬如金枪鱼肉、特地挑过部位的牛肉、燕麦和糙米、进口的橄榄油。桑克瑞德挑选它们，精度堪比于里昂热制作一台复古风格侦测信息素流量的罗盘；而后是用刀方式，比处理别的食材更细腻，尽可能让装盘不因食材组成较少较简单而显得简陋。桑克瑞德下足了功夫，尽管初期一度遭到外人诘问甚至琳的班主任登门家访调查……

于里昂热越想越哭笑不得，放下手中拿来衡量价格的空运百香果。

“你不想买那个吗？我记得你说过要做果汁。”桑克瑞德替精灵捡回了百香果，“我喝过它的果汁，还不错，估计琳也喜欢。……不对，我记得她喜欢。上回她跟同学去逛街带回家的那个叫什么？奶茶？”

于里昂热会意地笑了声：“你不喜欢糖精的味道。”

“啊啊，就是那个。”

“明白了……那就做百香果奶茶。我还考虑要不要请教一下营养学……”

“好是好，闲下来再说吧。”

桑克瑞德推着一整台购物车的储备食材，俗话说三月不开锅开锅吃三月，于里昂热粗粗算了算购物车内容物总价值，觉得大抵如此。换做是他自己买魔法道具或素材，同样是能一口气将桑克瑞德打进信用卡的委托酬劳划空，这时候就需要那哨兵担当家庭财会，谨慎规划用钱。但桑克瑞德极少批评于里昂热乱花钱，而是会把精力重新投入到打工填补基本家用上。竭力满足两个家人的物质需求——那男人总是动力十足的。

购物车快满了，桑克瑞德仍孜孜不倦挑拣一些零食、速溶饮料、罐装酒。向导再次陷入沉思，犹豫需不需要指出这些不适合在对方调养感知力期间食用。

“那当然是备着，等我全好了，就要一口气吃个痛快。”

反正酬金够花，那男人兴致勃勃地念叨，计划着一个完全不考虑劳动和学习的狂欢周末，仿佛笃定自己明天就能彻底好起来。

而实际上他们并未如此顺利。此时桑克瑞德出院已有三天，过去那三天，他们发现“调料的阈值”不仅在油盐，还发展出了糖——准确来说是葡萄糖，从于里昂热的角度看，应该在化学分子层面上。桑克瑞德必须降低淀粉摄入，便取消了餐点中淀粉含量高的精面，做成面包给琳当早餐，自己只喝水和牛奶。现在他只买少量精面，谷物粗粮多储备了一些，则是因为琳不忍心全家就他一人吃得“过分精简”，执意要求陪着桑克瑞德一块忆苦思甜。

超市里响起今日打折柜台开放的声音，桑克瑞德还没算清自己都买了多少，忽而被一阵哗啦啦的呼喊声带得脑袋一偏。

他醒悟过来，跺脚叫“于里昂热”：“快去排队！那边！”

精灵跑起步时莫名其妙双手提着裤腿：“买什么？”

“别管了先排队。不要对别人笑！你是去排队的不是去插队的！”

于里昂热只管照做，虽说他远远一看，感觉打折柜台里没有多少东西是非要排队购买不可——桑克瑞德赚了很多钱，精灵又一次想起这点。桑克瑞德这回赚了很多钱……

但那男人已经推着购物车跟在队伍旁，与精灵并肩拉长脖子张望了。

后来于里昂热认认真真询问：“假若是别人主动让位允许插队，该对那个人笑吗？”

桑克瑞德只含着精灵的私处，弯弯眼睛没说话。

【5】

于里昂热钻起牛角尖，想把精液的成分也算进阈值，被桑克瑞德按着脑袋取消了。

那男人在成家、取下肉体与心灵的隔阂后居然还比以前内敛多了。不过于里昂热提得也不是时候——他在厨台旁，对桑克瑞德切好的牛肉说的这话。于里昂热有点后悔，他觉得自己该等到做爱时再提，急性子只因他真心实意地担心，自己偏爱、又在桑克瑞德出外时自己需要那人为自己口交而桑克瑞德常将精液吞掉。他慌忙展开话题详细解释免得桑克瑞德剁碎了砧板，不过没能免掉男人瞪来两眼。

“专心点吧？”桑克瑞德用刀背拍砧板，“不是说要学做专门给我吃的东西吗？”

于里昂热憋着不敢点明，早从第二天起，桑克瑞德所谓的厨房教学就已徒有其表，唯有琳在旁一并观看，教学内容才显得不那么“暴躁”。

对此情形于里昂热略有耳闻。他曾听一些委托人或执行委托遇到的人闲聊提过，长辈教导技能，尤其是在厨房里，很容易从开始的嘴上说说、手把手教发展成看学徒哪哪不顺、直接自己拿过厨具开始做。桑克瑞德也有这类表现，更可怕的是还带有操不完的心——“我把这些先给你弄好接下去的就简单了”“没关系这里是我做的一定没有问题”——让于里昂热找不到角度提出自己亲手继续。好几天下来，厨房里的于里昂热做得最熟练的依旧是测量调料含量，其次才是记住桑克瑞德说的所有制作流程——仅限于流程，就像于里昂热曾经对感情的概念仅限于书本。

不过他的意见也不算太大，只有些遗憾；而过了一星期，这遗憾也消失了，毕竟他又能闻到来自桑克瑞德而非来自自身的油烟味，并且是能在厨房里。有一次于里昂热趁琳在客厅开电视注意不到，靠到男人身边做了一次深呼吸。

他杞人忧天又怀着一分恶劣性质，猜测这会不会吓着男人。谁知桑克瑞德稳稳地装起片好的生鱼片。

“不用假装我不知道啦。”

于里昂热躲到一边，却听对方接着说：“我也想做。”

他故作讶异害怕捂起耳朵，但嘴角没能藏好。

琳同时跑进厨房，说电视开播新的料理节目了。

“好啊。”桑克瑞德答道，“你去看吧，看到喜欢的记下来，回头叫于里昂热试试。”

“我这些天，手指与菜刀交握的次数，还不如……”精灵把声音压得极低。他相信哨兵听得见，“……掌握你的身体次数多。”

那哨兵暗暗踩了他一脚。

【6】

桑克瑞德的感官是哪天消除危机的，于里昂热用荒淫无度做标记。一大早就有甜得牙根发软的红豆酥可吃；电视机前摆满刚出烤炉的可颂与先前买的零食；桑克瑞德跟琳一起打了一上午电视游戏，然后等琳约好同学逛街，就躲回卧室嚼巧克力，找于里昂热做爱。他还叫外卖炸鸡，弄得于里昂热整个工房都是那股味儿；他把番茄酱涂在肚脐周围，吻着精灵的嘴沾着辣酱。

于里昂热提着浴巾经过客厅，眼瞅着屋外日薄西山，愣了几秒，连忙捡起桑克瑞德掉在沙发旁的长裤——他们做了几个地方？精灵放弃洗浴，走回——阁楼。

“我记得琳今晚在外面和同学聚餐。”于里昂热抱起蹲在阁楼楼梯口的白虎。桑克瑞德的信息素软绵绵的。“你会去厨房吗？”

END.


End file.
